Dragon Flames
by elf grrl
Summary: Ginny is desprate to leave all the lies behind, A dragon egg brings her someone who is brutally honest. But can love turn Draco into someone she can trully trust?
1. Please dont tell

**Authors Note:** Well, this is my 2nd chance at a Draco/Ginny fic. ( sorry all ) Hope this one turns out better than my last.lol. Major depression. Oh well, nows the time for smiles and Joy! Im back to the fantasy stuff I love so much. Hope you like with all the love in my Charm's little heart. Mwa, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Awww, was hoping it was when I rolled out of bed, but, sigh its still not mine. That honour belongs to the wonderous J.K.Rowling. All bow down to the Witch of Words.

**Chapter One: Please dont tell.**

Ginny cursed her stupidity as she followed Hagrid a short while back. Why the hell had she hit him? Now they both had detention, in the Forbidden Forest. The stupid thing was it was for no real reason. Draco Malfoy had always been nasty to her. Why did it bother her today? Now she was stuck with him in the darkest damn forest searching for casualties of the resent Dragon attack. They'de already found 2 burnt out centaur corpses, but the damage to the trees were worse here, where the Dragon had actually landed for a moment. She shivered at the thought of what could be lying ahead in the darkness.

Draco caught her shudder." Scared Weasley?" He inquired." The dark a little to scawy without you big brother."

" Shut up." Ginny groaned." Its your damn fault were in this mess. If you had just left Ron alone like i'd told you I could be half way through my potions assignment by now."

Draco made a face." You slapped _me._"He reminded her.

Ginny stomped her feet." Maybe because you cant keep payin out on me and my family. I know were poor, I know I used to be in love with that prat Harry Potter and I know I have red hair and plenty of freckles, and sorry to burst you bubble Malfoy, so does evreyone else." She hissed before spinning on her heel and marching away from the sexy Slythren. Draco almost stepped back at the venom in her voice.

As soon as she was out of his sight she spedup to a sprint. Hagrid yelled something back to them about staying put and Draco cursed, now he was going to get in trouble for letting the wench run off. With a colourful curse he followed the vixen.

Ginny stumbled through the dense forest, tears blurring her vision. Why did Draco always manage to make her so mad? Somedays his insults would cut at her like daggers. She suddenly fell forward, loosing her balance and falling over something. She landed heavily on her kees sliding forward. She gasped in pain as something sharp and painful peirced her skin.

When she stopped, she rolled onto her backside and winced in pain as she saw it was a long arrow that was now imbeddod in her shin. She swore as the pain battled with her shock.She looked around, trying to see what she had triped on. She gasped in suprise, her pain momentarily avoided. She reached out gingerly and touched the golden Dragon Egg. She tenderly lifted it and, wary of her knee placed it on her lap.

"Were the hell are you Weasley!" Draco demanded. Ginny looked around but a pain spasm hit her before she could hide it.

Draco rounded the corner and his jaw dropped." Where the hell did you find that?" Then he noticed her look of pain." What happened?" He saw her gashed and winced."Merlin Red, what the hell did you do to yourself?"

Ginny groaned." I bloody fell, now will you help me please?" She asked. Suddenly she heard the mutters of Hagrid. Fear flashed through Ginny's eyes. She looked down at the egg and bit her lip." Draco, please dont tell him." She pleaded." Please, Dumbledor will find out about it like last time, that one didn't turn out to well. It got sold to someone who wouldnt treat it very nicley."

Draco exactly who had gotten that dragon and unexpected guilt hit him." Fine, but you owe me one Weasel." He assured her.

Ginny looked greatfull as he hid the egg in a pack he wore around his back. Ginny again gasped in pain as another spasm hit her. Draco looked down and sighed." You've really messed yourself up, you no that?"

" Draco for cripes sake, I know that, im feeling the goddamn pain here." Ginny groaned." Where the hell is that damn teacher?"

Ginny was sitting in the library after she was healed up in the infirmary. She may have been wounded, but that wouldnt stop a detention from Snape if her essay was late. She read the next passage carefuly. The dragon egg was certainly on her mind but as Draco was in the Slythren house she couldnt exactly go to the common room and wait for him there. She struggled to read the scawling hand writing in the book.

Draco could see her red hair from the door and made his way over, pulling something from inside his shirt. He placed the golden egg on the desk. Ginny looked up in shook and releif washed over her face. She jumped up and hugged him." Oh, thankyou so much Draco." She almost squealed.

Draco smirked." I know im irrestable, but can you please consentrate?"

Ginny shoved him playfully." That was so nice of you. Thankyou for helping me." She turned to the egg and watched it." What was I thinking? What am I gunna do if it hatches?"

" You could find a secret room to hide it in if you like." Draco suggested." Its worth quite a bit of money, on the other hand."

Ginny hurriedly shook her head." I could never sell it." She carressed it with the fingertips on her left hand. She sighed and collapsed back into her chair." Merlin damn it!"

" Hows your knee?" Draco asked, changing the subject.

Ginny adjusted her skirt, hitching it up to her upper thigh. A long scar came into view." They did the best they could but there was to poison still on the arrow head." She shrugged.

Draco was still watching her knee strangley." Does it hurt?"

" Not to much." She confessed." Thanks for helping me before."

Draco shrugged." Since my father ended up with Hagrids last baby dragon..."

Ginny jumped." Your father?"

Draco looked up and again shrugged." Yup."

" I'd forgotten who your father was." She comented, fiddling with her skirt hem.

" I'd noticed." Draco smirked.

Suddenly they heard a noise, coming in the direction they were in. It was Blaise Zabini. Ginny looked around fearfully, searching for a place to hide the egg, before they were caught with it. Draco cursed and grabbed it, pushing Ginny up and against the wall. She was surprised, the egg pressed between their stomachs.

Dracos lips brushed hers, then came back for a soft kiss. Ginny closed her eyes with a small sigh into his mouth. _What the hell was he doing? _Surpising both of them he ran his tongue along her lower lip, asking for access. Unsure why, Ginny granted it.

She inhaled the cool hit of mint and the bare taste of carmel. She let her tongue explore Dracos mouth in order to find more of the exiting tastes.

The surge of pure adrenaline hit them the second there minds began to function again.Dracos kiss deepend and he ran his hands along her sides. Her free hand, the one that wasnt holding up the dragon egg, snuck up Dracos chest without Ginny's knowledge or permission. It slid around his neck, tangling in his shower wet hair.

Draco's kiss slid to her jaw and along the jawbone. He made his way to the back of her right ear, making her giggle.

" Ooops, sorry Draco." Blaise chuckled as the footsteps reached them.

Draco merly grunted, returning the kiss to Ginnys lips. Obviously Blaise couldnt see her or there would have been more said. Instead the footsteps faded back. He didnt stop kissing her, and Ginny really didnt want him to stop.

Eventually they did pull back though, as the egg was slipping down out of Ginny's grasp." That was one way to hide the egg." Ginny blushed. Draco shrugged.

" It was the most fun anyway." He smirked." Where are you gunna hide it?"

Ginny looked at the egg." I dont know." She looked thoughtful, her eyes darkening with thought.

Draco watched her expressions change with appreciation as he sat.

" I cant leave it with me in the dorm...But I cant leave it alone outside either." She cursed easily, then continued to do so." Why dont I ever think things through?"

Draco hid a smile." Well...As Head boy I do have my own room." He commented.

Ginny froze, about to stomp her foot, and turned to him." Is that an offer of refuge for my egg?"

Draco shrugged." It's a suggestion."

Ginny frowned." Why would you do that?" She asked." Why are you being so nice to me? Normally you cant stand not to insult me."

" Do you want me to take the stupid egg or not?" He demanded.

Ginny's eyes glowed ember." Not if your going to act like a prat, no!" She hissed, sliding the egg inside her shirt and charging out, egnoring a glare shot by Madam Pince.

Draco groaned, he couldn't just leave it now, not know he'd seen how sexy she looked angry. He followed her, and catching up he grabbed her elbow." Slow down Red, thats not the way to my room."

" What makes you think im going there for? I dont need your help, your the son of a Death Eater. Id rather go ask Harry. He at least wouldn't tease me like you." She growled, trying to make him angry.

It worked.

" Potter let the last egg get sold didnt he?" He demanded, pushing her against the wall." Where the hell was he when you were lying there with that arrow in your leg?"

" Draco, your hurting me." Ginny said calmly, touching the holding her against the wall and off the floor by her abdomen.

" Would he have put the thing in his bag or given it to that idiot Hagrid?" He continued, not hearing her.

" Draco," Ginny said." Your hurting me. Put me down." Her voice was raspy.

Draco seemed to snap back into reality. He dropped her and stepped back. Ginny stumbled, falling to her knee's and the sharp pain that erupted took away from the pain in her belly. She slowly stood, panting.

" Thankyou." She told him." And id be happy if youd mind the egg in your room."

Draco looked up at her, feeling conflicted. _Why had she waited until he'd hurt her before she trusted him?_

" You have to show me the way." She comented, watching his inner turmoil.

He finally nodded and made his way past her." Sorry." He muttered sarcastically as he walked past her." The rooms this way."


	2. Trusting a Malfoy

**Authors Note:** Hello, hello my pretty little readers, thanks for reading and still reading. I know its not easy. Thank you muchly those who did. Charms says hello, if she knew gratitude, im sure she'd thank you too. Ouch! You would too you nasty voice, anyway, read and review. Luv and all that, me and Charm. There, i added you ok?

**Disclaimer: ** Don't I wish, nope, not mine. J.K.Rowlings.

**Trusting a Malfoy**

It was late, close to cerfew when Ginny left Draco's room that night, helping him cover the egg from sight. He was silent as she sat there. So was she. They had nothing to say to each other. The silence kept them there, and pushed them away at the same time.

She moved away from the room, silently making her way to the Griffindor tower. She slipped into the common room with as much stealth and nearly screamed in shock when Harry stood up. He looked as surprised as she." Err hi Ginny." He greeted her."Where have you been?"

"Fell asleep in the library." She lied."Why are you still awake?"

"Couldn't sleep." He told her."Ive been thinking, there's that Ball coming up-"

Ginny was shaking her head."No Harry. I was in love with you for long enough and now im not. Find some one else to go to the Ball with you."

Harry gaped in shock and Ginny walked upstairs." I got over you a year ago. The Chamber can do that. I cant trust you, Harry. Thankyou for the offer though." She called on the way up.

The morning came to early for her. The egg was on her mind from the moment she'd woken up. She yawned and stood to dress. As she moved to the Great Hall for breakfast she saw Harry shaking his head and talking to Ron. Ginny waved cheerfully to them and they grew confused looks. Smiling to herself she entered the Hall and sat beside the first familiar face she saw.

As she ate, she caught the steel eyes of Draco and smiled. He smirked back. Then Ginny returned to her food. Ron came over and sat across from her."Harry told me." He commented.

"Oh yeah..." Ginny comented biting into the warm pancake."And?"

"Why did you do that? Come onto him in front of evreyone like that?"

At first Ginny wasnt sure she'd heard him right."What?" She chocked.

"Why did you do that Gin, I mean, he used to respect you."

Ginny slowly stood."I should have known better then to try and be civil to him." She sighed."I hope he's worth your trust Ron. I love you." She moved as if in a daze out of the Hall. She moved towards Draco's room uncontrollably, in a desire to find the dragon egg.

She was surprised when the door opened magicaly for her. She entered the room and sat down on the end of the messy bed. She reached down when it closed again and reached under the bed. The box was magiced to be light, though Ginny knew its contents were really quite heavy. She opened it and pulled the golden egg out and onto her lap, careful not to bump her knee.

"Thought I would find you here." Draco commented."What was that big walkout for?"

"Nothing important. Harry and Ron." She carressed the egg as Draco slumped down on the bed beside her.

"Are you sure?" He asked her."You left pretty immediatly."

Ginny shrugged."Trust stuff."

"What, did Ron go through your Diary or something?" He asked with a sneer.

She smiled, surprising him."Something like that." She finally looked up at him."Thanks for telling the door to let me in."

Draco shrugged. "I like it on my hinges, and if you thought I was mistreating your precious egg it wouldnt be there for very long." He smiled slightly."Would it."

"No it wouldnt." She confessed easily. "Im glad you respect that."

Draco's hand subconciously reached out and touched the egg. He hadnt done it yet and Ginny watched his face slyly, waiting for a reaction she knew he had to have. She wasnt, however prepared for hers. She managed to supress the first shiver as his hand's ran along its surface. The second time she wasnt so lucky, it caught her of gaurd.

Draco felt her shudder against his side and turned to look at her. Immediatly the shuddering stopped. She was watching the egg. Curious Draco reached out and touched the egg softly. The touch calmed him yet seeing Ginny shudder made him playful. Her hand was slightly shaking when she ran her index finger along its surface.

The jolt was tremedous as it coursed through the very fibre of Dracos being. Ginny watched amused as he groaned. "What the hell?" He asked.

Ginny drew circles on the egg. He sat up straight, feeling them on his back."I think the Dragon has accepted us as its replacement parents." Ginny smiled innosently."I didnt know it did that to humans." She assured him.

"Would that make you stop me?" He heard himself ask.

Ginny looked thoughtful."I suppose not. Though I would have warned you." She confessed.

Draco looked at the egg thoughtfully."Is that so?"

"I dont lie Draco." She told him."Thats one thing about me. I will never lie." She promised him bluntly."Id appreciate if you could do me the same curtisy."

"Hmmm. Why would you tell me that?" He asked, taking the egg gently from her lap and placing it back in his magically sealed box.

"Because its true."She told him instantly.

Draco smirked. "Really?"

Ginny nodded and ran a hand along the egg before closing the box soundly.

"Tell me something youve never told anyone. Something thats true."He asked.

She thought for a moment."Like what?"

"I dunno, anything."

"I liked it when you kissed me, though that was kind of obvious, will that do?"She asked.

"For now." Draco smiled. He twisted sideway's and kissed her passionatly. He ran his tongue over her lip but had only reached half way when Ginny moaned into his mouth and deeepened the kiss. This time there was still the taste of mint but also a soft hint of chocolate. She reched up, tangling her fingers in his hair. She felt Draco's arms slide around her slim waist.

He moved his kiss to the tickish spot he'd found earlier. She made a noise similiar to a gasp and moan and took his lips up with her own forcibly. She bit his lower lip, then sucked it with a smile.

"To be honest, I did too." Draco confessed when they parted."Though this one was more fun."

Ginny flushed with pleasure."I agree." She looked up and noticed the clock."Shit, ive got class!"

Draco watched with amusement as she straigtened herself up.She glanced back at him."Will I see you after dinner?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?"He smirked.


	3. The Dragon Whelp

**Authors Note:** Hey, Whats up my little lovlies? Thought I should upload while the going's good, tehe. Well, please read and review. I need my ego up to feed my precious little Charm. Yes love, im trying to get you some yum yums! Well, hope you like the story, trying my best to get it to your level. Tell me if im doing something wrong will you? Thanks to all those that did, I need my ego, tehe. Charm sends the closest thing to love she's got and hope's you enjoy! Love and all that shit, me.

**Disclaimer:** Hmmm, how can I say this in a way youve never heard before?... ... ... ..., oh I give up! It's all the same, not mine, just the plot. Evreything else is that damn J.K.Rowlings... lucky witch.

**The Dragon Whelp**

Draco rolled stiffly out of bed and stumbled towards the shower. Merlin, he was not a morning person. He leant into the spray, his face downturned as the chilly water ran over his lithe naked body.

The day was a chilly one he noticed, striding into his room buck naked. He dressed quickly into a thin muscle shirt and rugged jeans.( Not the muggle kind of course. It was much sxier :) ) over his silver green boxers.

He roughly tossed his hair with a nearby towel and then carefully fixed it with some gel.

He sighed and rested his forehead against the cool stone wall beside the bathroom. Ginny had snogged him passionatly last night and had gotten as far as his shirt off before she had to leave. Not only was the leaving part a first, but if she was anyone else snogging him like that he would have stopped her and demanded an on the spot shag.

Their connection to the egg also some what bound them too. It made him uncertain what she would do in its presence and he had trouble dealing with that. He shook his head, trying to clear it. Sliding on his shoes he went to meet Pansy and Blaise in the Great Hall.

Ginny sighed at the mirror image of herself. She was wearing the baggy castoffs of her brother Bills pj's.

She undressed and pulled on her white underclothes while she searched through her trunk. She was feeling somewhat contented and she wanted evreyonne to see that. _Not so much evreyone, as Draco Malfoy._ She blushed.

Finally, she found a knee length apricot dress. It was beautiful. It flared at the end into a beautiful twist that flickered as she moved. It was a halter neck so Ginny swapped her bra for a strapless one. She ran a brush through her deep red hair and hurried downstairs to the Great Hall, her stomach growling.

This time she picked a seat away from evreyone on the end of the Griffindor tables and was surprised to see Draco directly across from her at the Slythrin table. He shot her a grin before returning to his conversation with Blaise.

Ginny took her fill of the bacon, egg and sausage breakfast. She ate quickly, trying to fill her stomach in the shortest amount of time possible.

"Hello Ginerva." Luna Lovegood greeted her, sitting down and effectivley blocking her veiw of the blonde.

Ginny seemed to snap back into herself. "Oh, good morning Luna." Ron could never understand why her ownly friend was Luna. The answer was simple. She told the truth, or at least what she thought was the truth."What are you doing?"

Luna shrugged."Not very much. My father owled me to warn me about the Arafous Wurm that is known to breed around now I told him I knew that silly, but that Afarous worms wouldnt bother me with so many Slythrin's so close."

Ginny bit back a chuckle."Is that so?"

Luna nodded enthusiastically."They dont like warm skin."

Ginny ducked her head as a blush lined her skin. Draco's skin wasnt cold, it was actually feverish...at least on his smooth, well worked on chest. She'd gotten that far before leaving.

"Have you got anything planned for today?" Luna asked.

Ginny shrugged." Not much, why?"

"Oh Nevelle and I are going to Hogsmead." She shrugged. "I was hoping you had something to do."

"Oh, did he finally asked?"

Luna shook her head."No I asked him. Some things you just have to start yourself."

"Some things." Ginny agreed for her friends sake, though she'd never in her life had enough courage to ask someone out.She took another sausage from the pile and scoffed it down. "Well, have fun today."

"You too." Luna said with an uncomfortably knowing look.

Ginny's eyes returned to her virtually empty plate as Luna left with Nevelle and alot of the other students in the Hall.

Draco looked up again and smirked. She was blushing, he could see it from here. He watched her stand and his eyes took in her slender figure. She looked like a flame, in yellow with her fire red hair.

She didnt head upstairs he noticed, but headed outside. After a moment he couldnt stop himself, he went after her.

Ginny sat before the lakeand through a rock, skidding it over the water. There was a tug in her chest and she twisted to see Draco approching.Draco felt it to and silently cursed the egg. He'd wanted to surprise her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with surprise. She looked around."Wheres all your friends?"

"Evreyones in Hogsmead." He smiled. "What are you doing? Bugging the Sirens?"

She shrugged." There was nothing else to do."

"That dress looks new." He added.

Ginny smiled. "Well id be a bit worried if it was Fred or Goerges."

Draco slowly sat down, watching her evrey move.

"Your watching me awfully closley Draco" She warned with a smirk, unnervingly similiar to his.

Draco forced a chuckle. "Maybe I cant help it."

Ginny gave him a strange look. "Tell me something true. Something youve never told anyone else." She asked moving towards him slightly.

"Hmmm." He thought aloud. "Something true..."

Ginny nodded and smiled, "C'mon Draco. You can do it." She incouraged, rubbing a bare foot against his right ankle.

"Im frightened by only two real things," He confessed, running a soft finger along her arm. "The Forbiddon Forest...and Fire."

Ginny was surprised by his confession and drew circles on his knee."Your very good at hiding it."

"Us Malfoys are born liars. I lie about my fears, my feelings." It sounded like a warning, but he leant in and bit her ear softly as she turned to look at the lake.

She gasped in shock, not pain. Her hands twitched, unable to keep still as he bit lower on her neck, then lower again. She moved swiftly into his lap, tangling a hand in his still damp hair. The other hand slid into his shirt from the front.

His skin was hot, almost feverish under her gentle touch and he shivered as her hand ran over a nipple. She could feel his warm hands on her hips, not letting her go. (_ Like she was going anywhere_.)

"You dont lie near me." She whispered, kissing him with heat."And Im very thankful." She added before sucking on his lower lip.

Draco slightly smiled against her mouth. His hands lowered to her thighs. "Mmmm" He agreed.

"What the hell? Get the hell off my sister, Now!"

Ginny pulled back."Shit, its Ron." She muttered. "Of course he had to come here instead of going to Hogsmead, didnt he.?" She stood up off Dracos lap and smoothed her dress down.

Draco saw the amber glow in her eyes and stood to watch the fireworks.He'd heard about Weasley fights, apperantly they were well worth watching if you got the chance.

"Hi Ron, Hermione." She greeted them nicley. "Why arnt you at Hogsmead?"

"What the hell do you think your playing at? First you come onto Harry like that in the common room and now your snogging Malfoy, the piggest bloody prat in school!"

Draco made a face. "You came onto Potter?" He muttered, clearley finding the prospect discusting.

Ginny didnt hear him, she was frowning at her brother. Draco could feel her well hidden rage and was impressed. "Ron, I did not come onto Harry. I dont even like the prat anymore. I can snog whoever I want too, and I want to bloody snog Draco. Im 17 years old Ron!" She said, her voice raised but not as angry as she was.

Ron looked shocked. "What? Harry would never lie to me! Not abut something like this and just because your 17 today doesnt mean you can snog a Malfoy."

Ginny bristled clearly under his first statement. "Are you saying _im _a liar then Ronald Weasley?"

"Ginn, please, why are you kissing Malfoy?" Hermione muttered. "Is this a cry for help? Or for attention?"

Ginny ignored her, her eyes on Rons, clearley asking the question, _Him? Or me?_

"He wouldnt lie." He said.

Making his choice.

Ginny's eyes seemed to glow red as she growled wolfishly.She charged for Ron, smashing her fist into his long nose. It shattered under the force of her blow.

Draco thought about intervening there. He, obviosley unlike Ron, knew how much the truth ment to her. He might likley kill him. Then he decided not to. She wouldnt thank him and he owed the other Weasley no favours in the least.

There were tears in her eyes. " Im not a liar! Im not! I wouldnt lie, I couldnt!" She spat, pounding her fists into him.

Ron bucked violently and Ginny went flying. He was the kind of boy that could never hit a girl, but this was his sibling and she'd just broken his nose. He slapped her and sat on her flailing legs. She reached up and took hold of his hair in her free hand. He grabbed two handfuls of hers as she pulled. The pain was tremendous.

Suddenly a feeling hit her, cutting through the pain like a knife. She froze and felt a strong tugging in heart. She kicked Ron off her with inhuman strength and leapt up. She locked eyes with Draco and they bolted into the castle. They burst into his room.

He immediatly reached under the bed for the box. "Wait." Ginny said. "It'll need food." Ginny commented. "Ill be right back."

Draco watched her go, the painful tugging almost unbearable. The egg was hatchiong there was no other explanation.

Ginny returned, almost fainting with breathlessness. She had a covered platter of cold raw meats. She sat on the bed, beside the box. "Go." She offeed.

He lifted the lid. Thhe egg was trembling. Ginny reached in and helped him lift it out and onto the bed. She paused in her watch of it only to throw a lock and silence spell at the door. The feelings and emmence tugging sensation increased almost immediatly.

Unsure they could handel the feelings anymore both teens groaned, hands twisted in the bedsheets. Their eyes were half lidded with the mix of pleasure and pain. They saw a crack appear and grow on the trembling surface.

"Thank gods." She whispered in half moan. More cracks appeared on the egg and tiny peices of shell fell off with its tremors. It suddenly fell open. A small scaled head appeared as the tugs immediatly stopped. The snout was a sky blue, fading to white. It shivered out of its speckled egg. Two wings lay limp against its white back. The wing tips were the same blue as the snout and the arrowed tail.

It made a loud squalling noise. Ginny found herself smiling. It was a cry for hunger her maternal instincts told her. She took a strip of steak from the platter and held it out. Draco watched in awe as the dragon bit into the meat trustingly and ripped into it.

"Merlin its beautiful. He commented.

"Yes she is." Ginny agreed


	4. Truth

**Authors Note:** Am I doing something wrong? Charm told me I should be getting more reviews. :( I hope I get one before she starts knawing on me. Im gunna keep updating, but please read and review. Please.Love and all that shit, me.

**Disclaimer:** Someone asked me what a disclaimer was the other day and I told them it was an evil entity of depression that basked in the glow of sadness that it causes. Not much has changed, its still not mine.

**Truth**

Ginny watched the dragon explore the room curiously. Draco watched her too. The plate had been devoured and the dragons belly was plump and full. "Do we name her?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I dont know. Maybe we should." Draco shrugged. The dragon looked up at his voice and made a noise in the back of her throat. "But what?"

Silence took over them and only the dragon could be heard as she sniffed around in the bathroom. "What about Truth?" Draco suggested.

Ginny's face illuminated with a smile."Perfect she agreed. So long a she likes it."

Draco turned to the bathroom. "Truth!" He called. Hearing a raised voice the dragon moved into their sight and looked up at them curiously. "C'mere truth."

The dragon looked where her 'father' patted his hand on the bed. She leapt up, her wings twitching slightly as she landed. Ginny held her hand out. Truth leant into it, arching her body like a cats to her. "Oh Merlin. I think im in love."

Ginny looked tired, her eyelids were drooping and she yawned even as Draco looked. "Maybe you should go to bed." He commented. Ginny flinched. She was waiting for the moment she'd have to leave her little whelp for the tower. Draco wasnt blind.

"You...you could sleep here." He offered.

Ginny turned to him with shock. "Huh?"

He shrugged. "Its not like I sleep naked of anything." He commented, making her blush. "That way you could be with Trust till tomorrow."

"You wouldnt mind?" She asked curiously.

Draco was about to say no, of course not. But that would be a lie so instead he said." Just dont use all the hot water in the morning." He smiled.

Ginny smiled back and kissed him softly on the nose. "Thankyou Draco." She smiled.

In under half an hour they were prepared for bed. Draco in green silk boxers and her in an oversised jumper...at least it looked oversized on her slender frame. They slid under the thin blanket after Draco pushed the egg shells back into the box. As they lay down, each hestaint so near the others partially bare bodys. Trust streched her jaw in a yawn at there feet and curled up soundly. As Draco watched the dragon, Ginny watched him.

A feeling had formed in the base of her heart as they had waited for the egg to hatch. It was stronger then the lame little crush she'd had for Harry and that frightened her a little. When her eyes touched his she leant forward and kissed him. She felt his warm chest against her body and broke out in gooseflesh.

Shed never beeen so close with someone in a bed before. She moved her hands up to run along his warm and quiddich musled chest. Draco tingled where her fingers left. His left hand snaked down to her hip and slowly drew things onto her bare hip. He could feel the top of her knickers and played a little with the thin strap.

Ginny giggled. "Stop it, that tickles." She breathed full, of glee. Her face was flushed, her mouth hanging apart slightly. Draco obediently stopped. He rolled over, forcing Truth to resettle. He looked down at her. He saw fright.

"Gin, we dont have to do anything. I just want to kiss you." He lied. Then groaned. "Wait, I mean I dont mind just kissing you."

Ginny giggled."I could have accepted the 1st lie Draco. Youve earned it." She informed him. "Thank you for understanding." She kissed him passionatly.

Draco leant in and kissed her. She gently bit then sucked on his lower lip. Her hands moved up slowly to his back. His legs were lying beside her right hip and he was holding himself up on her left side. He tangled his free hand im her crimson locks. She groaned into his mouth and squirmed a little. She suddely hissed in a breath as he bumped her knee but when he pulled back to apolagise, she reached up and kissed him, bliss caused her pain to fade.

Draco pulled back again this time to kiss her neck, he kissed lower, then sucked that same spot. Ginny found herself digging her nails into his back. Draco hissed as they drew blood but hurried to kiss her collerbone before she could apolagise. If he couldnt, neither could she.

He kissed her again on the tempting and swollen lips. She smiled. When Draco pulled back for a breath, he regarded her. "You did that on purpouse didnt you?" He asked. Ginny shifted her leg, Blushing.

"I just wanted to know." She giggled, looking sheepish. Draco didnt know wether to laugh or groan. He shifted and slid out of the bed. "Where are you going?" She asked.

Draco groaned. "You felt if, I need a very cold shower." He confessed.

Ginny blushed and grinned. She looked down to where Trust was watching half asleep. "Whups." She giggled.

Ginny woke up with the lazy dawn. She breathed in a smell of soft apples and opened her eyes. She was snuggled into the groove Dracos body made. There was also a weight on her hip where Trust had ended up after Ginny had fallen asleep waiting for him to return from his shower.

She smiled, feeling contented, a feeling that she hadnt felt since before she'd been manipulated by Tom Riddle and Lucius Malfoy. The feeling had fled with her trust that truth wasnt that important. That honesty was merley a bit of fun. She squirmed closer to Draco, trying to get rid of the terrible thoughts.

"Morning." He commented, without moving an inch or opening his eyes. Ginny jumped slightly.

"Good morning." She countered. She kissed his neck softly. Trust made an annoyed noise and stood to find a place she wouldnt be bothered. "Sorry I fell asleep."

"Dont be. Your even more beautiful when you sleep."

Ginny blushed."Tell me something true. Something noone else knows about you." She asked.

"I think this is becoming a game between us, Red." Draco smiled. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Your the first girl whos been in my bed that I havent shagged."

Ginnys blush deepened. " Draco!" She scolded.

"Its true." The blonde smirked. "Your turn."

"Ok...mines:I nearly wasnt." She whispered, lowering her head to blush. "Gods Draco, ive never wanted _anyone_ like that before."

He was shocked. "Not even Potter?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"Not even Harry." She confirmed, her blush so red it blended in with her hair.

"Thank Merlin for that, I thought id lost my touch." He smirked, kissing her with heat.

Ginny stopped him with a hand on his chest."I have to get back to the common room." She reminded him.

Draco groaned. "Are you coming back after?"

"Ill bring some food for Trust and see you in the Great Hall." She watched him accept this moodily. She kissed him quickly. "Maybe ill sleep here again." She thought aloud, watching his spirits lift. "You horney bastard!" She laughed.

Draco sighed and nodded. "I know, I need another cold shower." He confessed, making the griff girl giggle.

"Ill be back she promised, kissing him. She ran into the bathroom to change before heading for the common room. This was going to be fun to explain.


	5. when theres smoke

**Author Note:** Hello all, thankyou so much to all hoo got off there lazy elbows and wrote me a review. Evreyone else... I am very upset at you. Well, Charm asleep thanks to them so I thought it'd be a good idea to keep at it. Love and all that shit, me

**Disclaimer:** Should the flames of hell scorch my backside for lying, the plot is mine, all charactors and places belong to ms J.K. Rowling. I know I should just be greatful she wrote the damn thing but I cant get over my throbbing jealously..._ Witch..._

**When there's smoke...**

Ginny watched Snape as he explained the polyjuice potion and its effects, though she really didnt hear a word he said. Her mind was souley on Truth.

Draco had classes today too. Although he started later than she did. She was conserned how the Dragon would be on her own. As if to agree, she felt a violent tug in her heart that made her gasp. Evreyone glanced back at her and she tried to hide her blush. She then noticed Harry was in the room, at the door.

"Proffessor Snape." He called into the room, knocking slightly. He seemed angry or something.

Snape grunted something to the students about reading a page and left with the boy.

A breeze ran through the open door and Ginny breathed it in, surprised to smell lemondrops in the air. Then she heard Dumbledore's voice.

_"Theres been an attack Serverus." He said._

_Ginny glanced around, but noone else seemed to hear._

_"Where?" Snape asked sounding immediatly alert. "When?"_

_"Diagon Alley." Harry informed the proffessor. "Last night."_

_"Young Harry here dreamt it and I sent someone to check." Dumbledore rumbled. "We need to get the Order prepared."_

_"What about classes?" Snape inquired._

_"Cancelled. Noone's aloud to leave the grounds, its to risky."_

_"How long do you think they'll listen to that?" Snape asked snidley._

_"There's no other choice." Harry snapped. "Voldermort has no soul, no hint of feeling. If he finds one student to hold against me he'll use it."_

_"You cant hand over your wand because his is aimed at Granger."_

Ginny could almost feel Harry's anger.

_"I know that. Ive been trained to fight since my first year." He growled to his potions teacher._

_"Indeed, lets just hope you remember that when the time comes." Snape sneered._

_There was the sound of fist against flesh._

Ginny stifled a gasp.

_"Harry!" Dumbledore demanded._

_"You dont know anything about what ive been through." Harry hissed with rage. "Ive lost it all. Friends, family, evrey thing to that feind. I want him to suffer for that. I cant think about anything but killing him for what he's put me through."_

Ginny winced.

_"Your going to be expelled for this." Snape hissed._

_"Go ahead. What diffrence would it be to me? Voldermort will kill me before I have the chance, and if I somehow manage to kill him first, I wont need school will I?"_

There was silence and Ginny looked around. Obviously noone else had heard. She sighed and wondered if she was going mad, when a furious Snape entered, blood on his lips.

"Classes are cancelled." He told them.

Ginny nearly laughed aloud. She stood and followed the crowd out, careful not to meet Snapes eyes.

Draco groaned and missed a step. If he was anyone but a Malfoy he would have tripped. There was a pain in his chest, similair to the one he felt near Truth yet some how diffrent. It quickly faded, and he retained his composture before Blaise noticed the slip.

Thank Merlin there's no more classes. He heard from Blaise. I was going insane in that stuffy Charms room. 

"What?" Draco asked. "I thought you loved Charms."

"Huh? Did I say that aloud?" He asked. Whups, thinking out loud again. 

Draco began to massage his temples. "You did it again." He smirked. Turning a grin to his friend.

Oh shit. Blaise shook his head, his lips didnt move. "Sorry."

Draco looked shocked for a moment. "Its ok."

Did Draco Malfoy just except an apolagy? 

"Listen, im not feeling well, with classes out I think ill head to the infirmary."

Blaise nodded."Catch ya later."

Draco left him, headed to his room. This was way too strange. Hearing thoughts? No way.

Ginny giggled as Trust ran over her stomach. "Your the one who let me hear that arnt you?" She asked.

The door opened and Ginny jumped, then saw it was Draco. "Hey, were your classes cancelled too?" He asked.

She nodded. I know why too. She thought. "Thought I might as well use the spare time to play with Truth."

He smiled. "Fair enough." He'd keep this mid reading a secret. Maybe for once he'd beat her at this mid game she was so good at playing.

Merlin he's cute when he smiles. Her thoughts betrayed her. He smiled again, unable to stop himself.

" She's already bigger." Ginny said, missing his second smile.

"Really? How fast do Dragons grow?" He asked.

"Im not sure, I can ask Bill, but if he asks why I wont lie to him."

"Hmm, now that could be a problem." Draco commented, forgetting about his new 'gift' . "There's no books in even the Restricted section about Sky Dragons."

Hmph, what goods a library without books on Dragons? " I thought the restricted section had all that kind of info."

He shrugged. "No where is perfect Red. Not even Hogworts." He looked her over. "Why are classes cancelled?"

"Id rather not tell you." She blushed uncomfortably. As it is I shouldnt have. 

"Tell me." He demanded, not used to being told what to do.

"Please Draco, dont make me. You might not like the answer." She asked, though calmly. "Its not my secret to give."

Rage burned in him, somewhat painfully. He growled and grasped her shoulder tightly. "I want the answer." He demanded.

Ginny watched him coolly. Though the pain was tremendous. "Draco, your hurting me again."

"Tell me what I need to know Weasley. Now."

"Why do you hurt me? You _are_ a Malfoy arnt you?"

"You mean you dont like this Red?" He hissed, raising himself, then her by her shoulder.

A gasp passed her lips though her face didnt change. "It hurts." She told him. "But if you want you can hurt me. Skin heals." She watched him carefully, her eyes almost black and empty.

Draco grunted angrily and moved his hands until they held both shoulders tightly. "Ill make it so your skin never heals." He hissed. "I'll make your skin ache with a pain so horrible that you'll beg for death." He was angry, oh gods was he angry. There was no reason for it. Except he was a Malfoy. Ginny should have known better.

She twisted in his grasp alittle, though her eyes did not leave his. "Then do it." Her voice was chillingly cold. "I cant stand this waiting. Your hurting me, so badly I dont feel the pain in my arms. Hurt me so I feel it Draco Malfoy. Hurt me worse then what Tom Riddle did."

The name seemed to burn Draco. He's arm arched back and his open fist hit her across the face. "Get out of my sight you filthy muggle lover. I never want to see you again."

Ginny's blank eyes searched his, without looking away. "Why do you hurt me?" She repeated calmly.

"Because im Draco Malfoy." He shouted.

Id forgotten for a while. I thought youd felt my trust in you. She thought. Then with her eyes downcast, she left the head boys rooms. "Goodbye Truth, I love you." She whispered to the little blue and white beast watching her 'parents' die a little.

She chiriped loudly, a cry Ginny understood strangley enough that meant, "Trust." A tear slid down Ginny's cheak, she didnt feel it but she could smell it.


	6. Soul searching in the forbiddon forest

**Authors Note:** Hello my lovely readers. How are you? I like to think my updating you a little more than Charm, though I wish I had more reviews. pout Oh well, I suppose if you don't... love me... : ( This is to depressing. I might leave fan fic 4 eva. I can't lose any more tears ova this. Please, if you like this story review and give my little muse her mate, it'll get her set into a mood I can live with, please my loves. :) please. If all works the way it should, I will be thanking one Mishavay for being a wonderful Beta also. So thank you! You are way to kind to a no hope like me. : )

**Disclaimer:** Why do you taunt me so? It isn't, nor will it ever be mine. This is way too depressing.

**Soul Searching in the Forbidden Forest**

"Day two." Ginny whispered sadly, as she rose from her bed. She looked towards the mirror and winced at her own reflection. The bruise on her face had finally appeared. It was bright and ugly.

She stripped from her nightshirt, flinching as she saw the bruises on her shoulders and abdomen she quickly dressed into the soft green dress that danced at her toes in a flair that was echoed by the flair on her wrists. The dress covered her, she didn't care that it was damn sexy.

She felt a strong tug in her chest. Truth missed her, as much as Ginny missed her whelp. She daren't go there though. Why did she provoke Draco like that? The attack wasn't a secret anymore; Dumbledore had announced it at dinner. She had missed that dinner. Yesterdays too. She'd eaten a little though, she wasn't starving herself or anything, she just wasn't hungry.

The thought of food made her ill. Everyone was to busy with their own friends to notice her pallid complexion and to slim weight. If you asked her what the little she'd eaten was, she couldn't tell you, the only time she ate was in her dreams.

The dreams had begun the night she'd left Draco's room, and left Truth. She knew he would never hurt her; he loved her to much for that.

She felt as if she was falling down the stairs, it had been so long since she had descended them. She hadn't left the room. Three things were on her mind. Draco, Truth and the niggling fear that her family was in danger, despite the fact all wizards were holed up in the nearest place they could get.

Voldermort was not a wizard to be taken lightly.

Neither was Draco but she'd managed to do that pretty well.

"Oh Truth, how I miss you." She whispered softly to herself as she stood at Hogwarts doors. They were allowed outside, just not out too far. She pushed through. "And Draco, I knew you were a Malfoy, yet I pushed the boundaries."

Her feet led her away from the castle. Magic or person didn't stop her. She didn't notice though, this seemed just like another dream. The snow crunched under her feet with familiar sound. The air smelt like more than the House elves cooking, it smelt like snow and pine trees and laughter.

If she weren't so dazed, Ginny would have laughed at _that_. What did laughter smell like?

She suddenly_ did _laugh, her body waking up a little. "Laughter is love! Laughter smells like mums home cooking, like fresh hot chocolate on a snowy day and it's the smell I inhale near my Truth!" Her breathing was ragged and her chest shook with heart wrenching sobs. "Why did I question it? Why did I push away the only friend who was honest and worth talking too!"

She began to run, her bare feet thumping against snow and foliage. The forest was getting closer and Ginnys tears were blinding her sight, like they had when she had fallen... and Draco had helped her.

She was deeper in the forest when she stumbled this time. There was no arrow, but that knee did get a nasty jolt. She curled up and began to rock back and forth. "_Trust me... trust me..." _She chanted.

Draco broke into a coughing fit, he was aching all over. "Are you ok mate?" Blaise asked, sounding worried.

The prince of Slytherins nodded, the cough slowly faded. "Just getting sick, nothing serious." He lied.

"Sure." sick my black ass, 2 days ago he was walking higher than id ever seen him. 

Draco winced. Could it have really been two days since he'd hurt her? Hurt her so badly she'd avoided everybody since then. How was he supposed to apologize if she wasn't there? He'd never apologized before but he'd never felt so horrible in his entire life. Trust constantly looked at him, as if blaming him as much as he hated himself.

"Look, I'll catch up with you later, alright? I've got something that needs to be taken care of." Draco confessed.

Thank the goddess he's going to do something about his mood. "Yeah, see ya then."

Draco knew a way up to the Gryffindor common room that no one but Salazar had known before him. The way was invisible and you had to believe it was there for it to be. He took his first step onto said stair and a deep immobilizing pain filled him suddenly, pouring from the place reserved in his heart for Trust. He hesitated, but Ginny would be there later, Truth wouldn't Empath-cry like that, unless there was no other choice.

He bolted for the Head Boys room immediately, taking his steps 2 at a time. The door swung open and the Dragon, (who was now the size of a full-grown cat) leapt on his chest.

He caught her with an 'oomph'. "What is it Truth?" He mumbled.

She chirruped and squirmed out of his grasp. With a curse, the blonde threw an invisibility spell over her, just catching her as the sneaky reptile dashed out from under the door. He chased after her, the tugging in his chest not fading in the least.

Another screamed tried to tear itself from her throat but to no use, she'd already scratched it beyond use. Her arm pounded with pain as it lay on an impossible angle and her sight was blurred red with blood. She knew she was damaged further than that.

The _Thing_ that attacked her had moved on for the moment, as if to prolong her pain.

Her body shook with silent and painful sobs. "Trust_ me... Trust me when I tell you I would never hurt you my Ginevra." _She whispered memories coursed through her shook twisted body.

_flashback_

_"Trust me when I tell you I would never hurt you my Ginevra. You are a part of me." _

_The young first year looked up at the tall youth. "I am?" She asked, looking elated. "I'm so happy Tom." She hugged into his chest._

_Tom could feel her shining life-force and smirked. The plan would work even more perfectly then he had envisioned." Do you trust me my Ginevra?" He asked._

_"With all my heart and beyond Tom." She assured him. Pain rocketed through her and she was shoved to one side._

_"Thank you for completing my spell Miss Weasley." He grunted. There was a slither of a very large snake. "This will help my return very nicely._

_End flashback_

"_ Trust me..." _She chanted as her life force faded. "_Trust me..."_

Draco chased Truth as if his life depended on it. It may even; Truth had never acted like this before. He raced into the Forbidden forest a horrible feeling in his chest.

The dragon shook herself, shedding the spell as easily as he would a cloak, the blue and white blur sped up at the same time, Draco stumbled and lost her suddenly. The tug in his heart led him along the twisting trails he had once run to find the witch, so he wouldn't get in trouble.

Now he hoped he wasn't searching for the same witch again though the steady pain beside his link with Trust told him he was. _Please don't let me be late._


	7. Dreamtrails

**Authors Note:** Hello my lovely little doves. Did you like my last chappie? A little cliffhanger for you, tehehe. Guess what, Charm has her eye on a little muse that wandered by when it smelt all the reviews my cliffie inspired. He's all pale tho and I need to feed him up to be good enough for my little Charm... Hmm, his leopard spots might be beautiful with 10 or so... Thank you so much Mishavay for being a fab Beta, I would have been misspelling Cta... erm, thnx, C.A.T without your help.

**Disclaimer:** Oh darn, tears keep coming when I get to this point. Not mine, except the plot... Dah!

**Dream Trails...**

The sight that greeted Draco was horrifying in every sense of the word. Ginny was sprawled on the ground coated with thick red blood. It tainted the ground around her in a spreading circle.

"Oh Ginny." He croaked, rushing to her side.

She looked at him with dazed eyes. Trust Me. Her shaking mind thought softly, her eyes closed.

"Gin, please. Wake up." He took his wand from his robes.

Truth's call cried out, and Draco looked up. A huge gargoyle looked back, a snarl on its lips. Truth was at its feet growling, her wings were flared open and her fangs were bared.

The gargoyles scaly body looked like what it was, living stone. When Truth attacked it, the noise of teeth against stone was the only result.

Truth was picked up by a clawed fist and slammed into a nearby tree, then thrown in Dracos direction. He managed to catch her with one hand inches before the ground.

Her pain was tremendous. The beast hissed and readied to pounce on the wizard.

Fear and the image of Ginny lying there dying, saturated his mind and Draco called out the first curse that came to mind. "Stupefy!" He shouted in panic. One hand was still on Truth's side.

The magic that fled from his wand was stronger than any Draco had seen before, let alone used. He groaned struggling to keep his wand aimed.

The Gargoyle whimpered. A shiver overcame its body. This was not the spell he had used, when the beast fell lifeless, Draco's eyes turned to the unconscious Dragon. He threw an invisibility spell over her and lifted Ginny with a spell, tucking Truth into his shirt.

He had to save the witch... It was his fault, all his fault.

_The darkness was over whelming. It covered, surrounded and filled her. Ginny was caught in a cool wind and thrown to one side. She landed with a thump._

_There was a light somewhere ahead. Staggering Ginny followed it. Things brushed her face and slid over her feet. Noises now buzzed annoyingly around her. _

_Then the source of light exploded. Temporarily blinded, the witch fell to her knees. There was no pain, not even the shocked one falling normally caused._

_She forced her eyes open and gasped. "Hello again my Ginevra." The haunting, familiar voice greeted her._

_Ginny screamed._

Two days Ginny's body lay unconscious in the infirmary. Draco barely left her side, not caring what people thought or said. Her unsteady breathing and the flicker of her eyes under there lids were the only visible signs of life from the girl.

At her feet sat the invisible Truth. She would not move, except when she ate. Ginny was looking thin too. In addition to being pale, which looked peculiar on her usually well-tanned skin.

Draco ran his eyes back along her face. The bruise on her face, where he'd hit her. She was covered in bandages. Owls had been sent to her family but recent Death Eater attacks had made it impossible for them to come. It was also the reason no one in the Golden Trio were there, they were off fighting Voldermort with the others of the order.

Draco knew all of this, and he did not care. All he could think about was Ginny and how it was entirely his fault shed almost been killed. "Oh Ginny I'm so sorry." He groaned for the umpteenth time.

That boy has been in there so long... I know I should tell him to go... Madam Pomfrey thought quietly. But his visits are the only things keeping her going, if she doesn't wake up soon... 

Draco turned fearful eyes on the girl. "No..." He whispered. "You can't die Ginny, I won't let you. I love you."

Truth flickered visible and looked at him for a moment. Draco jumped at the look of knowing and love in those two large eyes. Then a strong sleepiness over came him. Truth flickered invisible yet again and his head hit Ginny's pillow with a quiet rustle of the cloth.

Finally. she thought in the mind speech of Beasts and cured up to sleep too.

_The air was chilly as always, and not for the first time Ginny wondered if it was actually air, if she was actually breathing, or if she was alive for that matter. She stood and shivered as she saw Tom Riddle. "Good morning my Dear Heart." He called, moving towards the girl._

_"Leave me alone." She half sobbed, turning away._

_"Trust me..." He whispered. His voice smooth as a spell. "It wasn't me that tricked you My Dear Ginevra, I could never harm you."_

_"Please leave me alone Tom...please just let me die."_

_"Not until you trust me Ginevra Weasley. Trust me..."_

_"Last time I trusted you I nearly killed everyone at Hogwarts and myself, what's different now?" She scoffed._

_"I won't let you die until you trust me..." He whispered seductively kissing the red head. His hand ran up her stomach along a bruise that did not ache, he stopped at her breasts and ran his fingers along her nipples._

_Ginny trembled, though not with pleasure, she stood there limply. Then an image came to her eyes, a tug twisted in her chest. Draco. Her battered mind remembered the blonde man. She bit down on the tongue trying and failing to incite her own._

_Tom made a noise that was half scream half war cry. Blood filled Ginny's mouth. "I'm taken." She hissed, knowing that was a lie and saying it almost because of that. She kneed him in the groin as the hand that was pulling out of her shirt began to pinch down on her bruise._

_He grunted, covering his sensitive area. "How dare you, you filthy Muggle lover!"_

_Ginny spat the blood from her mouth out. "I do not trust you Tom Riddle. I belong to someone else."_

_Suddenly pain filled Ginny mercilessly. "THEN I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER UNTIL YOU BEG FOR ME TO TAKE YOU LIKE I DID WHEN YOU TRUSTED ME!" Tom screamed._

_"NO!" Ginny whimpered squirming, "Not again, Oh Merlin not again." She pushed her legs together for a brief, pain filled moment before running. She knew she would not get far. Tom had been in the Dream trails for 5 years, since Harry had destroyed the diary. Not again, oh Merlin, Not again! _

Draco instantly knew where he was. The thick white snow and tall, hanging trees surrounded him. This was the place between Life and Death that he so frequently entered in his youth. These were the Dream Trails. Truth had sent him here, to save Ginny.

He moved through the trails smoothly, stepping from one to the other as if he would never left them. Why was Ginny here? The only reason Draco came here was through torture at his fathers wand.

DRACO! A mind screamed in pain. Oh Merlin please no, Then a loud scream pierced the serene silence. It tore his heart as it must have torn her throat.

Without hesitation, he charged through the thick forestry, leaping steps to find Ginny as the scream grew louder.

"You will Beg Ginevra! Beg!" Tom Riddle screamed, forcing the girl's thighs apart, her previous aches were hurting and he was creating new ones.

"Never!" Ginny screamed. She attempted to force her legs together again, desperate to keep the filthy thing out of her.

Draco's fist thudded into Tom, seemingly out of nowhere. The young Dark Lord flew from the hit. Immediately Draco forgets him and turns to Ginny with concern in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ginny." He groaned helping her up. She was shivering.

"Not again, oh Merlin not ever again." She whispered.

Draco swallowed hard, realising what she meant. "Oh, Gin." He groaned.

Never again. She thought with a furious hate. She pushed away from his body. "Accio wand!" She shouted. Before he knew what was happening she stepped towards Tom's fallen body. "Trust me Tom Riddle, this is killing me, not to make you suffer, but I need it over."

Something clicked in Draco, the look in her eye that made him think of his own father. "Gin, wait!" He shouted.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" She screamed, rage and pain erupting from between her lips and from her wand.

Tom screamed too as his body withered and fell, dead.

Ginny felt light headed and branded with a label. Shed used an unforgivable curse. Draco embraced her. "Oh Ginny." He whispered as she sobbed.

Never, ever again. She thought, inhaling a breath, she smelt peppermint. What have I done? She looked up. Shit, peppermint...**Draco**, what have I done? 

"Take me back to my whelp please Draco." She asked him. "I need to see her again."

He bows his head and whispers a spell he knows by heart. The dream trails fade from around them.

There were two purple tinted eyes staring at Ginny when she groaned awake. There was a pressure on her legs she knew was Truth, but those eyes confused her for a moment, until she realised it was just Pomfrey.

She sighed and shook her head, her eyes hit Dracos. He smiled softly. "Welcome back to Hogwarts Gin." He joked, his voice sleepy.

Pomfrey coughed. "Indeed Miss Weasley." She shifted the sheets around the finally awake girl and Truth made a sleepy noise. "What was that?" The older woman yelped.

"I didn't hear anything." Ginny lied smoothly.

"Hmm, I suppose not. You need rest." She looked pointedly at Draco.

He rose with a sigh. "I'll talk to you later Weaslette."

"See ya later Ferret." Ginny said, sounding serious.

Shaking his head to disguise a smile Ginny saw anyway with her strengthening eyesight, he left Truth with her 'mother' and the talented Healer.


	8. The Subtle Taste of Peppermint

**Authors Note:** Wow... I never realised how good weightless shoulders felt. Hmmm, Oh! Yeah, the story, sorry guys. Charm has been leaving me alone in favour of Caress!(that's her mate, dah) Thank you for putting up with me Mishavay, and all you dolts out there who havn't found it, read The Plan its so kool, I'm addicted, tehe. Well enjoy chapter 8... whoo! Chap 8! Anyway, here we go

**Disclaimer:** Err, oh yeah, lol: Not mine, J.k.Rowlings. Love and kissies tho 4 thinking it was mine! Mwa!

**The Subtle Taste of Peppermint**

Ginny squirmed into the bed beside the sleeping Draco. Trust lay over her feet as she snuggled into his chest. She inhaled his smell and closed her eyes. She heard his heart beating loudly in her ears. "Mmmm." She murmured.

Sleep enveloped her quickly though adrenaline from the naughty break-in still pumped in her.

When she had fallen under a stray thought tickled his mind. Peppermint, Hmmm, Draco. 

He woke up, more than a little surprised to see her there. He quickly calmed though, as she nearly woke when his heartbeat changed. He watched her settle back against him and drifted further into sleep. Her fiery features calmed into delicate curves. He gently tucked a ruby lock behind her ear.

"Oh Gin." He whispered to the poor used girl. He placed a protective arm around her to-slim waist and touched his forehead against hers. "Merlin how I love you."

Ginny awoke to the sound of water running. She opened her eyes and the smell of peppermint whisked around her nose. She smiled sweetly and buried her face further in the soft silken sheets.

"Good morning." Draco greeted her with a smirk. "When did you decide to sneak into my bedroom?"

Ginny blushed against the green of the sheets. "Mmm, when I got out of the infirmary." She confessed. Truth slid forward and rubbed against her 'mother' gently with a purr-like noise in the back of her throat.

"Well, I must be honest. You are quite the comfortable hot-water bottle." He sat on the end of the bed and Ginny turned up to look at him. Her blush returned with full force when she realised he was only wearing a towel.

"I'm glad I could make your bed more comfortable." She smirked. She twisted her body around and kissed him softly. Mmm, I love peppermint. 

Draco couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. "The showers free if you want it." He commented before kissing her back gently. He pulled back and looked her face over. His left hand traced the huge purple bruise there and his breath hitched. "Oh Gin, I'm so sorry. I did-"

Ginny's lips cut him off from further speech. "I'm going to have a shower. It wasn't your fault, I knew your faults but I still pushed." Then she smiled. "Your worried aren't you? Don't. I pushed when I shouldn't have. It was more or less a learning experience." She wriggled of the bed and hurried to the shower.

Draco watched her go with appreciation. The shower began again and he had to force himself not to join her, after what Tom Riddle tried to do to her he was certain she wouldn't appreciate it.

Hmmm, I wish Draco was in here with me... He heard a thought. He smirked. Or maybe she would?

He moved cautiously to the door and Ginny was waiting. "I knew it!" She laughed. "Truth gave you a present too!"

Draco took in the fact she was only wearing a black lacey bra and the baggy boxers that she'd slept in. "Yes she gave me you." He breathed huskily.

Ginny blushed and stepped to him. "Thank you." She smiled. She lifted his hands to her back where they rested on her bra clasp. "Now I need to have a shower, would you care to help me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Gin, I..." He was unsure. It was to soon wasn't it?

Just share a shower, nothing more. I'm not ready for more. She thought, looking up at him. "Just a shower."

"Just a shower." He smiled. His hands flicked free her clasp with practiced ease and the concealing top fell to the floor. He moved forward and kissed her neck gently. She moaned against him and her hand ran along his back. His thumbs moved inside her boxers and tugged them down. They fell in a pile at her ankles and she pushed them aside with her feet.

She tugged at the knot keeping his towel on and it fell off revealing his obvious arousal. She was too involved in Draco biting her neck softly to blush and she pulled them into the warm flowing water of the shower. Her hands tangled tightly in his hair as his kiss lowered to her collarbone.

Her skin tingled with pleasure where ever they touched and she burned under the feel of his lips against her flesh. She couldn't think as he mercilessly bought gasps and giggles from her. Her damp hair fell around his shoulders as she groaned and bit into his shoulder.

Draco snickered and allowed her to kiss away the blood she had brought to the surface. Ginnys tongue nervously ran along the shoulder and up his neck before turning a passionate kiss loose on his lips. She ignored the organ pushing again her hip and let his hands gently caress her chest and stomach.

Merlin your good at that. She thought, enjoying the sensations to much to form coherent speech.

"Mmm." Draco agreed, nuzzling her neck. "I thought so too." He ran a damp index finger along her spine, making her shiver.

"Damn egotistical git." She managed to whimper at his words. Then shivered as he laughed, his adams apple tickling her collarbone.

"And then some." He assured her with a welcome kiss.

Suddenly Ginny yelped and leapt sideways. The water streaming from the shower head was cold almost to the point of icy. She slid out of the shower cubical. She wrapped a towel around her glistening body ( much to Dracos disappointment ) and smiled at him.

"Maybe the cold water would do you good Drakkiekins." She blushed, slipping back into the bedroom to find the clothes shed brought to change into.

Draco sighed and rested him head against the stone. What the hell had he gotten himself into? A teasing shower game and a throbbing issue downstairs couldn't be handled every morning.

The Great Hall watched in silence as Ginny and Draco entered together. The Gryffindor all knew she wasn't in the tower last night, at least not any longer then it took to get some clothes together and hurry back through a very miffed portrait. She was lucky there were very few teachers still left at Hogwarts. Mostly there were the prefects and Aurors. Curfew breaking was pretty much ignored.

That coupled with the one that they both had wet hair and swollen lips brought an immediate spread of rumours throughout the Hall.

Draco was past the point of caring and although Ginny blushed, she followed him to the Slytherin table.

"Hello Weaslette." Blaise Zabini greeted her as he sat, beside her.

Startled by his friendly tone she smiled to him. Draco stifled a chuckle. If Blaise thought he'd get a turn at this one he was sadly mistaken.

"What's the news about the fighting?" Draco asked.

"Not to great. You-know-who has Potters unit caged in at the Battle Grounds." Blaise confessed. He glanced at the girl beside him who was still diligently eating her breakfast. "There's rumours of casualties."

Draco caught a thought from the dark slytherin.

Ginny sneezed, catching the scent of his reluctant to go any further. "Is it Ron then?" She asked.

Draco caught the look in her eye. "Yes..." Blaise confessed. "I think Ron was a casualty."

"Excuse me." Ginny said, pushing her chair back and hurrying out the doors of the Great Hall. Draco cursed and chased after her.

Blaise merely shook his head at the couple before turning back to his breakfast.

"Ginny, Ginny wait!" Draco called with another curse.

Ginny paused but when Draco came up beside her she wouldn't meet his eyes.

Ron's dead. She thought, smelling tears in her own eyes. The last thing I did to him was break his bloody nose. 

Draco had to fight back a chuckle. " There's no proof it was him that died." He said, shaking his head.

" I know its him Dray..." Ginny sobbed.

Dracos hand rested under her chin while his other hands thumb gently brushed tears from her cheek. "Don't cry until you know for certain."

Ginny nodded and searched his eyes. "Thanks Draco."

He shrugged. He suddenly searched his pockets and pulled out a small circular object wrapped in green foil. He handed it t her.

"Huh?" She asked taking it.

"Open." He advised with a smirk.

Giving him a strange look she unwrapped the cellophane and laughed. "Peppermint Kiss!" She giggled, recognizing the sweet.

Draco took the green sweet from her fingers and popped it into his own mouth. Ginny gasped not believing he had taken her sweet but was cut off as Draco swept her into his arms with a powerful kiss.

She melted inwardly. When she accepted Dracos tongue the lolly came with it. She giggled into his mouth as the Peppermint Kiss tickled her tongue similar to the way Draco did. He pulled back but kept his arms around her, keeping her up on wobbling legs.

"You sure know how to cheer a girl up." She smiled to him beautifully.

"Mmm, I think I should try it more often." He commented.

"Only on me." She demanded, only half joking.

In response he kissed her again, smiling into her mouth.


	9. A Weasleys Rage

**Authors Note:** Hello my loves, what is new? Thought I'd update and keep my little voice happy. Hope you closet romantics are happy, 4 those who aren't stick around. Oh no, quick I have to thank Mishavay b4 she beats me with the manuscript to the Plan. Eeep, thank you oh Marvelous Beta! I thank you to the bottom of my heart! MWA!

**Disclaimer:** groan Not mine, except the plot... damn evil plot bunny it is too. Lol...

**Weasley Rage**

Despite Draco's wonderful attempt at cheering her up the dread in Ginnys stomach did not fade and within an hour, she was pacing along the length of the library. Her thoughts were a whirlwind of chaos and worry. Draco watched her pace, his frustration growing with every step.

Ginny suddenly froze her eyes turning to his. A look of fear filtered across them, then with a quite sigh and the thought peppermint she relaxed. sorry. She thought. She moved and sat beside him. She took his hand under the desk. "I'm trying to relax." She assured him.

Draco grunted. He dropped Ginnys hand and stood. "Let's go see Truth, maybe she can snap you out of it."

Ginny, just relieved she hadn't pushed him to the point of violence immediately followed him out. They moved up to his room watching for anyone though with their new 'abilities' it would surprise them if someone could remain unnoticed near them for very long.

The door opened as they came to it as usual and Truth yawned up at them. She stood and shook scale dust from her wings. She purred a greeting and Draco could almost feel the tension in Ginny lower. They moved to the bed and once Draco sat Ginny slid into his lap.

"Tell me something true Dray. Something you've never told anyone before." She asked snuggling into his neck softly.

He sighed. "I don't have any more to tell you." He lied.

Ginny stopped. "Oh, ok." She whispered. She pet Truth softly between her wings. There was silence again and he felt her swallow a sob.

"What?" He demanded. "Ron'll be fine, ok?"

"I hope so..." She whispered. "But that's not...I'm afraid."

Draco frowned, his anger cooling somewhat. _How many times had he heard his mother whisper those word to herself? How many times had he denied his own similar thoughts every time Lucius touched a wand?_ "Of me?" He asked his voice emotionless.

Ginny was shaking her head even before she felt him tense. "I think I understand _you_ a little Dray. I'm scared about what I did on the dreamtrails."

"The curse." He murmured, unsure how he'd forgotten. "It'll get easier, the guilt fades."

Again, Ginny was shaking her head before he could finish, and Draco was surprised that didn't piss him off more. "I'm... I'm afraid that I don't regret it." She confessed. "I enjoyed throwing my magic against Tom and leaving him dead." She truly sounded scared then. "I want to do it again."

Draco ran his hands along her shaking back. He was making comforting noises in the back of his throat while his mind moved on to other things. _Ginny...His Ginny wanted to kill? Who had changed her so quickly and when?_

"Oh Draco." She whispered. "What can I do?" She whispered more to herself then him.

Truth mewed a little and he turned her eyes to the reptilian beast. He quickly brushed away the thought that this was her doing. It was Ginny, of that he was sure. "I don't know." He heard himself confess." I'm sorry Gin."

Ginny had fallen asleep sobbing in his arms and he gently laid her down on the bed. He watched her face relax in sleep and wrestled with his emotions. Avada Kedavra was a powerful curse and not one to be played with.

She had delved into deep magic and found that shed enjoyed it. Maybe that's why she had forgiven Draco so easily? Because she lived for pain. Giving it, getting it... maybe it was her nature.

He groaned and rested his face in her hands. She'd obviously felt this pain since the dreamtrails, yet he hadn't even noticed until she let him. What kind of protection could he be if he didn't notice thing like that?

Suddenly Truth jerked awake, calling a shriek into the night that ached Draco to his bones. Ginny bolted awake. "Danger." She whispered. "Ron, Danger, Malfoy."

Draco flinched. "What the hell?" He questioned. Then a loud alarm shouted through the room and the entire school. "Death Eaters." He leapt of the bed with Ginny, who gathered Truth up in a motherly embrace.

"Where do we go?" Ginny asked. "I was unconscious."

"We need to find an Auror..." He conceded. He spared a look to the Dragon. "This is going to be awkward. An auror in an attack will think the magic is suspicious."

"Then I'll have to distract him. I need Truth to be ok."

Draco looked at her. "I know that Gin."

She nodded. "Good, let's go find an Auror then."

They moved calmly though the fear in the back of her mind told Ginny to run. The castle was in panic, there was a furious crowd of people surrounding them. It was then Draco remembered he was Head boy.

"Ok, everybody calm down!" He ordered. The shoving and shouting stopped and the room began to look less like a moshpit.

Ginny pulled the invisible Truth against her leg. The dragon had grew enough for her to reach below Ginnys knee. A shiver traced her spine.

"Now, where are all the 7th years?" Draco said and began sorting them into teams to follow him through the dungeons and into the Great Hall, where everyone else was gathered.

Draco... Ginny thought worriedly as she watched him help the first years to calm down. Draco missed the thought; he was surrounded by the many magical thoughts.

Someone brushed against Truth, making her yelp and nearly knocking Ginny over. They shifted back, until they were in the entrance hall and out of every ones way. Even here the stench of fear was over whelming her other senses. She watched the space she knew Truth stood in, attempting to control the nausea in her stomach.

Suddenly she couldn't control it anymore. She ran for the nearest door, out into the cool snowing air of outside and promptly let out the contents of her stomach behind a nearby tree. When she straightened, the world was spinning.

She heard Truth call out something but it sounded so faint so far away.

The world blurred as she fell faint. Snape stepped out of the castle and moved towards the fallen witch. He looked her over and threw a bubble of concealment over her in a large olive bubble. He threw a spell at the Dragon that lunged at him and Truth went flying, hitting a tree with a horrid crunching sound.

He sneered towards the castle and marched away, Ginny floating behind like a red haired cloud.

Draco cursed and rested his neck against the wall. He hated all this, people looking to him for help and all that. He'd much rather be snogging Ginny. Thinking of her he looked around, unable to see or feel her mind a form appeared and he headed outside.

"Ginny?" He asked the darkness, to no response. He was worried, she hadn't left his side since the shower and seemed unable to leave. "Ginny?"

He glanced around quickly. There had to be some clue as to where she had gone. She wouldn't just go for a walk with Death Eaters around would she?

He heard a soft mewling noise and searched with growing worry for both his loves. "Truth?" He called.

He found the young soft-scaled dragon curled up around herself and writhing in pain. With gentle hands, Draco picked the whelp up and cuddled her to his chest. "Who took her Truth?" He asked.

Mark. She thought in the speech of beasts that made Draco's mind ache. Dark...Mark. 

Draco cursed and took off at top speed. If Voldermort had Ginny, she wouldn't live very long.

A scream tore itself from Ginnys throat and she fought against the bindings that held her in place beside Lucius Malfoy. She swore in every language she knew 3 times each, then moved on to inventing her own.

Finally, annoyed with this speech Lucius cast a silencing spell over her. "Shut up Muggle lover." He hissed, before once again concentrating on the man who had gifted him Ginevra. "Are you sure she won't be hunted after?"

"I destroyed the force helping her and the others that know her are Potters unit." Snape assured the elder man.

Lucius nodded. "Good." He glanced back at the red head who was still screaming silently. "You've done well. Just one more test before you can rejoin us Serverus."

Snape looked up, listening attentively. "What is it?" He inquired.

"Potters weakness is his love." Lucius explained to him. "You will find out who he loves dearest and report back as soon as possible."

Snape nodded and with the slightest rustle of coat he moved away, into a portal barrier that would lead him closer to the castle.

Lucius watched him go before turning his gaze on the girl glaring at him from her bound corner. "I remember you. You're the one we tried Tom Riddle on."

Ginny scowled. She growled something, but he didn't hear her.

He smirked and lifted the spell off her. "What was that?" He asked.

"I hate you." She hissed. "Harry has no weakness. He has trained the weakness out of himself. You precious Dark Lord will die like Tom Riddle and then you will die in Azkaban."

Lucius laughed. "Trained the weakness out of himself? Do you really buy that? I remember when he risked life and limb to rescue his Ronnie's little sister, and last year when we caught the mudblood with trolls and he came running."

Ginny growled and fought in her binds again.

"Well, we can't use the weasel, we've already killed him." Ginny fell limp with shock. Killed Ron? "And the mudblood is out of range and nearly dead herself."

"Ron?" She whispered, blinking slowly. "Killed Ron?"

Lucius sniggered. "Of course. He was in the way."

Ginny looked up at him. She searched his eyes and found no trace of a lie there, or in his smell. "No..." She whispered all the same. "You're lying."

Lucius shook his head. "Far too noisy." He commented. "Your brother is dead. Accept it. Your mine now and you will not be allowed to speak again."

He struck her with the back of his hand. "Nod if you understand."

Ginny growled primitively. "You killed my brother." She hissed. "You killed him and you tried to kill me."

Lucius slapped her again. "I said silence!"

"No!" She screamed. "I am not yours! I never will belong to anyone!"

"That is not your choice." Lucius told her. "You _are_ mine, whether you wish to be or not."

Ginny clenched her eyes closed as his foot connected with her ankle. "No." She whispered. "No I am not." Her eyes opened and seemed to scream for revenge though they were not her own. The chains holding her arms snapped under pressure. "ACCIO WAND!" She screamed in a voice seethed in power, though it was not her own.

"You have killed your last whelp Lucius." The voice hissed. "Dragon or otherwise." She watched him make a futile grasp for his wand.

"Crucio!" He demanded.

'Ginny' flicked her wand in a strange pattern and Lucius screamed in agony as his own curse tore through his pain barrios one by one. She watched without emotion as the blonde man screamed and begged for mercy. Suddenly a tug on her heart snapped her out of the strange trance.

She shivered violently and broke wand contact with the Death Eater.

He looked crazed. "Tom, Why are we following orders from Tom instead of our Lord?" He muttered rocking back and forth. We killed the Weasel did we? Tell him we killed the Weasley boy, go on."

"Kill him." Ginny told her wand as her brothers image appeared in her mind. "As he killed my brother." She looked up and found the mans eyes. "AVADA KEDARVA!" She shouted, letting her voice echo through the lush area.

There was silence after that and Ginnys eyes regained some of the red colour they'd been possessed by when she broke free. "It had to be done. For Ron."

The tug in her heart repeated and she looked around. Draco and Truth emerged from the shadows. She stepped back shaking her head. "Stay away." She warned.

Draco looked at the lifeless form of his father and made no move towards either. Truth was hurt, Ginny could smell the blood of another Dragon. Another Dragon? She thought.

Her thought caused Draco to look up at her again; his eyes were shining with forced back tears. "Ginny, I…"

"No." Ginny whispered, silencing him. He went to move closer and she immediately moved back. "Nonononononononononono." She chanted. "Immobuluos!" She called. She dashed off, just seeing the baby dragon turn herself invisible as three Aurors apperated upon the group.

"Freeze!" They called when they got over the surprising scene. She was already long gone.

Oh damn it Gin. Draco thought.

**A/N:** Sorry it's so short but, tehe, couldn't help it. Mwa! Love you all heaps, please review...plz? _pouts_ I wont update if you don't! Tehehehehehehehehehehehehe... ( p.s: pdp, all who get it, laugh...hehehe )

love and all that shit me!


	10. The hunt for Truth

**Authors Note:** Hello Sunshine's! Hmm, Charms has been on my back due to lack of reviews so I got off my lazy ass and updated. Sry its late 4 me, I just got carried away with my other story, tehe. Thnx as always Mishavay! Any hoo, on with Chappie 10...oh yea, double digits!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, _knock knock_ well dah.

**The Hunt for Truth**

Ginny stumbled through the trees and fell out into the main street of muggle London. She shivered at the harshness of the light and quickly placed a dimming spell on it. Pausing a moment by the street lamp to catch her breath, the teen struggled to contain her desire to keep running.

She was done in now. She used an unforgivable curse outside of the Dreamtrails...She would be sentenced to Azkaban for sure now. Draco had Truth at least, and he was free of his father.

That thought made her bite her lip hard enough to draw blood. What if he didn't want to be free of his father? It was a stupid selfish thing to do. If she had waited then the Auror's would have caught him and taken him to Azkaban. Her heartbeat settled a little and she took off running again. She would apparate as soon as she thought of somewhere to hide. Where could one hide from Auror's?

She bit down again and tasted blood. She was a fugitive now, on the run for casting unforgivable curses. Oh _shit_. She thought, remembering. _Curses..._

Shed used Crucio...Even if it was on Lucius, she'd actually tortured somebody before she killed them...She killed again too. She felt the same blood lust she'd felt after killing Tom Riddle. Oh where was the Ginny she'd always been? The Ginny who liked cats and mud cake and felt the need to smile at least once at every one she saw?

She sobbed quietly. The Chamber had changed her, and it had taken 5 years but it had still managed to destroy her innocents, much the same as Tom had on the cold stone floor the very same day.

Ginny shivered at the memory of that night...Mere hours before Harry Bloody Potter had charged in to save her life and she was dragged out of that self-built prison.

With a loud groan that was supposed to be silent the slim Gryffindor sped up, her feet slapping pavement as she forced all thought but that of her hunters from her mind. She was Ginny Weasley. She _would_ _not_ die as a runaway killer.

Draco groaned and let his head hit the back of his chair with a subtle thud. The Aurors had questioned him about 8 times now and all he wanted to do was go and find Ginny and tell her it'd be fine, that things like that happen in wars. The Aurors weren't going to lock her away, just make sure she was mentally sound. Though he had seen the look in her eye when she was staring at his father may have her locked away after all.

He groaned again. If he got to her before the Aurors did, he could figure out if she needed finding or a safe house. At the door to the little tent that the Aurors had left him in, he felt Truth pace restlessly. The dragons' movements were erratic and she limped slightly.

Dracos face contracted in a scowl. He could kill whoever hurt his Dragon. Then his thoughts hit home. His little Flame had to kill for herself though didn't she? He left Ginny to fight her own battles against Lucius and Tom Riddle. His hands clenched and he hissed, his eyes seething with regret.

It was entirely his fault. That was the thought that kept latching itself onto his mind. It was his fault Ginny had gotten that damn diary in the first place, even though he had not realised until now. His father had threatened him with the dark mark, to tell him everything he knew about Potter. He'd told him about Ron Weasley, the mudblood and Hagrid. He laughed, remembering the look of utter adoration in the Weasels sisters little eyes as she looked at the boy who lived.

Draco cursed loudly and let his rage move for him. He almost leapt out of his seat and flew through the door as if there was no one in the room with orders to stop him. He picked up the invisible Truth almost without thought and his eyes snapped out of there blood red colour as something in him accepted he was running away to find his Ginny Flame and rescue her from whatever other demons he had accidentally sent her way.

Truth made a peculiar noise in his arms, but she decided to keep the pace they were at. The telling off, for being so stupid, could wait for another time.

Instead, she narrowed the probe in her mind. I will find you Ma. She promised silently.

Draco ignored the niggling thought in the back of his mind as being one of the Aurors and didn't listen, they sped off through the night.

The darkness seemed all that much darker without Ginny near his side and worried again that their bonding together was unnatural. That the warped way Truth had drawn them together was somehow wrong. Ginny was a Weasley, Draco a Malfoy, it seemed so ill fated from the start. If all that had happened was this an omen?

As much as he loved Truth, she was a Dragon and he was not. Nether was Ginny. Truth had obviously changed them to be more like her parents, but they _weren't_ her parents, they were human.

He let his feet control themselves and attempted speaking to the bundle in his arms. "Truth? Can you understand me?" He asked.

Truth sighed slightly and her left wingtip twitched in agitation. Yes. She thought.

Draco frowned, he could here something in the back of his mind but he couldn't understand it. "I can't understand you." He confessed.

Your not strong enough. Truth thought to him. Save Ma. 

Something tugged in his heart as if he recognised a word shed used but his frown remained the same. "I'm going to find Ginny." He explained, he watched as Truth gave a brief nod. "Are you ok? Do you need healing?"

The dragon shook her head. All she needed was her Ma, and then things could go back to normal.

The wind was a quiet rustle along the tall grass. The sun danced across the horizon playfully as it rose and Ginevra managed to let out a moan of disenchantment before waking up under its harsh glares. She rubbed sleep from her eyes with a soft yawn. Where was she?

Images and memories then hit her. "Oh shit." She whispered. "I bloody fell asleep."

Exactly how she'd fallen asleep while running she couldn't think of but still she rose stiffly. Her body ached from the chase already and she bit back another groan. There were other things to worry about then a sore foot. She started off, walking away from the pile of crushed grass that had played as her bed the night before.

She brushed herself down and looked around frantically, trying to gauge where she was. It was France somewhere, if she remembered her last apparition right. The meadowy field around her was beautiful but she pushed the thought aside. Falling asleep hadn't helped her escape she was sure, the Aurors wouldn't be far behind her. They hadn't gained any time so far as she was able to tell before then but now they would have.

What shed done she would be punished for, she didn't doubt that. However, she seemed to have an animal fear inside her of being caged up and backed into a corner. She would run to her last step and then fight everything they put before her until she fell and couldn't fight anymore.

The images in her twisted heart, where her actions and bottled up feelings had hit home there was a tiny box, locked to everyone but Ginny, who had lost the key. That box was where Truth and Dracos faces hid and waited for Ginny to return to sanity where they will be there to remind her that life was worth living.

_"I want her." The dry husky voice said calmly._

_"H-Her, my Lord?" A snaky voice asked. _

_Voldermort turned his icy glare towards the Death Eater. "Yes." He hissed. "She controls tremendous power. A Dragon Bond I believe."_

_The Death Eater nodded, his head downcast. "Yes my Lord."_

_"I will use that power and that girl to draw Potter out. He has been locked inside that house of Thoughts. You swear he does not know what is in there?" He demanded of Snape._

_The greasy haired Death Eater bowed his head in the affirmative. "Even if Dumbledore had thought to tell him the boy doesn't think beyond his nose. The only way he could think to use the House is as a Hold, much as he's doing now."_

_"You're certain of this? There can be no slip ups Snape." _

_"Yes my Lord, he is unknowing." Snape assured the dark wizard. "And you will have your Dragon Girl."_

_Voldermort nodded and looked out towards the House of thoughts and as usual, he resisted the urge to blow it all to hell._

**A/N:** Hmmm, yes. and it is on that note I bid you farewell!...until the next update that is "), lol. Gotta love me! Or no **_pdps._** Nah:P


	11. The Cry of a Dragon

**Authors Note:** Oh stars I am so tired, hope I don't regret writing now but your inspiring reviews forced me onwards. ") Cheer Up, with even more I shall live on, my lovely sparkly Charms is right here to cheer me up and herd the demented Plot Bunnies my way in an orderly fashion...Oh no, please tell me Caress isn't wearing a thong. shakes head in disbelief . I hope I can fall asleep before he starts his strip dan- Oh stars, to late. please let this Plot Bunny queue be a short one, please?

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine... awww, poor me...

**The Cry of a Dragon**

"_Thoughts were born from prophesy, and prophesy born from thoughts." an enthrall voice whispered. "The secret to defeating your fears lie in the house that holds those thoughts."_

_"Where?" The voice that was Ginny's yet not asked. "Where is it? Where can I loose my fears?" She questioned the voice, feeling the fear and pain that always seemed to live with her. _

_"Where I've told you." Came the cryptic answer. "You may ask two more questions, that's all your summoning will allow of you yet."_

_Ginny frowned. "Why do I enjoy killing?" She asked after a moments thought._

_"You are a Hunter by nature." The woman explained. "It is your instinct to kill, to punish...The Dragon blood that has changed your own, triggered what you already had."_

_Ginny frowned and sat down onto a large boulder. Already had? How could she already have this feeling, lust for blood, and not know it?_

_"Hurry Flame, not much time now." The voice urged. "Your last question."_

_"Already... Ok." She took a deep breath. "Can I trust Draco Malfoy with my heart?"_

_There was a pause where the voice sucked in a shocked breath. "You have to question me? I thought it would be obvious."_

_Ginny felt her heart twist. "No then?"_

_Suddenly a vision of a pale green woman with long red cascading curls. She was nude, beautiful, and swept Ginny up in a motherly hug, petting her back as if she were a small girl in need of comfort, perhaps she was even._

_"Oh my poor, poor child." She whispered. "One so tender and true should not have so many worries. Your Draco does love you my dear, he would sacrifice everything and anything for you in a heartbeat."_

_"Then why does he hurt me?" Ginny whispered, though she knew she had exceeded her limit._

_"He hurts more for it." She assured her. "Now go. You must not let the Death Eaters catch you."_

_"Death Eaters?" Ginny asked, looking frightened. "Wait, who are you?" She called but the woman was gone and the area they were once standing in was fading clean away._

"DRACO!" Ginny screamed, struggling against the binds that held her, the strong leather refused to set her free though and she only received more pain from them. Although she wasn't sure who had her, the fact she was alive after killing Lucius told her it was not the Dark Lord. She forced herself to calm down. She didn't know what was going on, shed awoken like this against a stone wall, but a thick black blindfold obscured her vision efficiently.

She sniffed the air, but could only smell the distinct whiff of ginger and thyme. She turned to her enlightened ears and concentrated on the sounds she could hear. There was the sound of water, flowing nearby and boiling even nearer. There was the sound of fire crackling against stone, clay and iron. The wind picked up; finally presenting her with the smells, she was seeking. A human smell, someone in pain and a large wet dog by the smell of him.

Ginny twisted against her binds once more. "Let me go, please!" She begged. "Please I have to move, I cant stay here, you've put your self in danger."

There was a laughing cough. "I know what hunts you little witch." A mans voice wheezed.

"Please then, let me go." She begged.

"You aren't only witch, are you?" The voice asked. "I mean, there's more to your blood."

"Why? What difference does it make?" Ginny asked, wondering why if she broke chain she couldn't break this leather. "I need to go, keep running."

"You're safe here, for now." The man confessed.

Ginny frowned. "You're old and hurt; you can't fight off Aurors and Death Eaters."

There was silence for a moment. "Dragon Blood." He sighed. "That what's in you."

"Let me GO!" She screamed. "Now! Please! I have enough blood on my hands, I don't need yours too."

The dog sneezed a growl. "Shush Paradise." The man advised. "I suggest you calm down dragon girl."

"Please..." Ginny pleaded, not listening to his words. "I need...find Draco, Trust... keep them safe."

"Draco...you said that before...Is he another Dragon?"

"He's mine." Ginny growled, eyes flashing red beneath the blindfold. "Let me go." She growled her voice deep.

The dog shifted, his growl deepening in response.

"LET ME GOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed. Behind her, the bindings finally snapped and she fell forward into a squirming pile of matted dog fur.

"Now now Flame, calm down. I know how you feel. Paradise, heel boy."

Ginny reached up and tore off her blindfold. She gasped as the light almost blinded her and twisted until she was far enough away to cover her eyes. "How. My Dragon name?" She asked, panting with the exertion of strength it took to break those binds.

"I know many things Flame. You are using up to much strength in the unknowing." The man told her.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked, slowly moving away her arm. "How do you know so much?"

"My name is Peerix. I know so much because as you said I am old."

Ginny surveyed him. He was seated cross-legged and looking up at her with eyes so blue he was obviously blind. His skin was a pale grey, scaled like the woman she had already spoken too. She turned her eyes on Paradise. The 'dog' was huge. Big and aged, he looked almost as old as the ancient man.

His teeth were bared and it was a frightening sight. He wasn't dead and those teeth could maim.

"Why was I tied and bound?" Ginny demanded. "If you knew who I was you knew I was able to break free."

"No I didn't. Most at your level couldn't break anything." Peerix explained. "Let alone smell with that much detail."

"Truths father can read thoughts." She commented, trying to see the mans reaction.

"Her actual father?"

"Oh," Ginny smiled not really, but he was there with me for her hatching."

Peerix looked thoughtful. "That would be Draco I presume."

Ginny lost her smile and a growl began in the back of her throat. "Don't talk of him."

"Your attraction is strange. Normally humans can't handle a relationship with a Dragon Rider descendant."

"Dragon rider? What? I'm so confused. I was with Draco only after the hatching; I always thought Truth had something to do with the change."

This received a headshake. "It should have worked the other way around. You have Dragon rider blood in your veins; did Lexa explain nothing to you?"

"Lexa?" Ginny asked, then brushed it aside. "I was told I was a Hunter by nature."

"That is another name for the Riders." Peerix told her. "Yet the others in your family are to diluted...you were too until the 'Truth' morphed your blood and aggravated your own gene."

"Draco loves me..." Ginny said. "So we wont work then? " Ginny asked.

Peerix shook his head. "Logically, no." Then he looked thoughtful as Ginnys heart seemed to tear apart. "Though... from what I've heard, love doesn't seem to be logical at all."

The dog suddenly sat, sensing Ginny relaxing for the first time since she'd woken up. "I have to go. I have to find him and hand myself over to the Aurors before the Death Eaters get me." She told the man. "What exactly are you?" She asked him. "And Lexa?"

Peerix smiled, looking at her with unseeing eyes. "Where Dragon Riders too, or used to be, I suppose."

"Used to be?" Ginny asked.

Again, the scaled man shook his head. "It will reach you at the House of Thoughts."

"What? House of thoughts?" She asked.

"That is where you are destined to. Then, if you succeed, you will know of the Dragon Wars."

"You couldn't just tell me?" Ginny asked. "Harry's the one with the prophesy searching in his back ground, not me."

In answer, Peerix merely smiled and reached a hand out to pet Paradises side.

Ginny turned and left, there was nothing she could do to the man, she felt too well of him, so she had to run away as fast as she could. There was no telling how far either of her hunters was and Ginny needed to be sure which one was closest. Her ancestors were interesting and all, but whatever was in the House of Thoughts could wait. It wasn't going anywhere and Draco was.

Draco yawned, despite the chilly wind around him. His limbs were cold with the icy wind blowing and holding the now sleeping and injured whelp to his chest. Ginny was closer than she had been so far in this chase and if he fell asleep she would gain back that ground. He couldn't have that. Come grumpy dragons or incurable frostbite Ginny had to be found.

It was all his fault and he couldn't live with that until Ginny was safe from harm and slapping him across the face for it.

The snow under his feet shifted and his slow reflexes only just managed to catch him before he fell into the deceptively soft snow. He had no idea where he was anymore, other than behind the girl, his heart tug told him that much.

"Draco, what do you think your doing?" A voice asked out of nowhere.

Shocked, Draco spun around. "G-Ginny?"

Ginny put a hand on her hip. "Where are you going? Your exhausted." She growled.

"I'm, looking for you." He stuttered out.

"Do I need to be searched for? I killed your father didn't I? I don't need a babysitter."

Draco flinched and again lost his footing, just managing to keep himself upright. "Ginny, I need to tell you something-" He began, but she held up a hand to stop him talking.

"You think I wanna hear anything you have to say to me?" She demanded, sounding bored. "I really don't know why I kissed you." She cocked her head to one side. "It's that stupid Dragons fault I bet. Twisting my emotions like that."

"Gi-"

"I don't want to see you anymore Draco..._Malfoy._" She corrected, and then laughed. "Cant believe I called you Draco either. You're a Malfoy to me and everyone else."

Draco let the pain of her words hit him, then he readied to hit her, again stumbling, though the pain in his heart wouldn't allow him to catch himself once more and he fell to his knees. Suddenly Ginny was in front of him, just out of reach. She frowned.

"Not so tough now are you?" She asked. "When you haven't got me pinned against the wall in pain?"

"Gin, please don't-"

"Don't what Malfoy? I can't not do any thing, I'm not even here." She laughed crossing her arms. "You are so insane, you're seeing things twit!"

She then vanished before his very eyes. Panting with the pain he couldn't feel beyond the numbness that was his entire body, he found himself fading to a darkness beyond sleep and falling into the coating blackness of the pure white snow

**A/N:** Hmmm, this is a cliffie, ain't no mistaken it... well, tune in next update for more Dragon Flame Twists! Mwa, Mwa! Oh please don't kill me! ")


	12. House of Thoughts 1

**Authors Note:** Mmmm, are you angry my little doves? Charm made me end in a Cliffie... YOU WERN'T REVIEWING! I was so sad that I felt the need to prompt more from you. Did it work? Tehehe, pdp's for all that weren't involved in the attempt on my life, I still love you all! Well, the story must continue, and so it shall. UP AND ATOM! ATOM ANT! Lol, sry, a show I used to watch. ")

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, in fact not even remotely mine...except the plot, cause I'm evil...and Truth, cause I can...all in all, mostly J.K Rowling's. If I owned it or was getting money 4 it, I think Charms would be eating something more substantial them reviews aye.

**House of Thoughts**

Ginny stumbled through the darkness her tears of worry caused. She felt the breeze against her barely clad body. She discarded her tattered jumper and her thin grey tank top and brown cargo pants were in bad shape. Her thin ragged sandals were barley shoes to begin with and after hours of running there was nothing left.

Snow and old rain held her crimson hair flat against her skull and she was shivering painfully. Her mind screamed only Draco as the tug she hadn't felt until it was gone disappeared. There was only a few reasons she could think of that would do that and she wasn't going to wait around to find which one it was.

"Oh please let me find Draco and Truth." She whispered huskily. "What's the good being a dragon rider without a dragon to ride and find her loves with?

There was a sudden flurry of movement to Ginnys left and she flinched, caught completely off guard.

The strong smell of fire and Dragon blood filled her nostrils and she paled. A Dragon? What the hell was a Dragon doing here.

It called out a loud and eerie call that somewhere in Ginnys battered soul recognition flared. The girl froze and slowly turned to the reptilian beast. She bowed low.

The dragon seemed to smile as it returned the bow. A distinct smell of rose was emitted and Ginny felt hope flair.

"A ride?" She questioned. "I need to find my whelp and love."

The dragon bowed his mighty head until it rested in line with Ginnys, his chin scraping over snow.

"Thank you." Dragon Rider whispered. She took hold of a horn on the underside of a sleek scaled ear and vaulted up to rest beside his wings.

She felt muscles move beneath her as the beast shifted and charged.

Her breath caught as it took off, ascending into the sky with the beat of powerful wings. She gripped onto the dragon's scales desperately, though not fearfully. This was what she was born to do. If ever she doubted what the Dragon Riders told her, it wasn't now.

She felt muscles twist beneath her and the air change as the air dragon turned.

"Please be okay." She begged the stars silently. "Don't let him die because of me." She pleaded.

The dragon sighed beneath her and Ginny felt his sympathy. He grumbled deep in the back of his throat about a lost loved one, a sister and her whelps.

Ginny rubbed the beast back, showing she understood. "Do you know of the House of thoughts?" She asked after a moment. Underneath her suddenly went tense. "Can_ I _get there?" She asked.

The Dragon gave a slight nod. That was a relief; so long as she found Draco all right shed find the strength to go on to the House of Thoughts. She knew it had some thing to do with her now, but the loss of the link with Draco in her heart had frightened her too much for her to comprehend doing _anything_ before finding him.

The dragon suddenly pulled up and, hearing a question in his growlish mutter, she looked down. With a cry of worry, Ginny forgot all she knew of gravity and leapt from the Dragons back. The air seemed to slow her decent thankfully as the ground came rushing up to meet her. She landed with a loud crunch of snow and the dragon landed behind her in the same white snow.

Ginny fell as she stood on a broken ankle and crawled the rest of the way to the half hidden form of her dear Draco. "Draco." She whispered, pulling the man from the snow she felt the tug resurface as a trembling Truth pushed her way out of the blinding cold snow. "Truth..."

Truth called out a loud trilling song of greeting and rubbed the small space between her 'mother' and 'father'. Ginny hugged the unmoving man to her chest and was startled through her tears by a faint stirring. A heart still pounded beneath his ice body. With a startled gasp, Ginny pulled the blonde out further from his prison of snow.

"Draco, can you hear me Draco?" She whispered, fearing she was too late, that he was beyond rescue now. "Draco please, don't leave me. I can't live without you, please Draco." She begged, clutching him to her and sobbing into his shirt.

"Hey, Ginny." A quiet voice wheezed. "You're crying all over me."

"Draco!" Ginny squealed in delight, hugging the boy closer to her chest in relief. Draco coughed heavily sounding wearier and cold then anyone she'd ever heard. "We need to warm you up." She looked around and used Dracos wand to cast a warming spell over them both.

Truth trilled happily at her parents who seemed to be ok. The dragon who had given Ginny a ride was turning to leave until it heard the noise and froze.

/ this bit is only understood by Truth and the big Air Dragon who helped Ginny. kk sweets? \\

/I know that voice.\\ Samane mumbled, turning back to look at the strange witch and company. The small Dragon was trilling its emotions again and making Ginny laugh. /You, daughter of the great Rafadine!\\ He called.

Truth froze and a shiver overcame her small body, as she understood the words of such an elder dragon. She looked at Samane sheepishly. /Rafadine was the first of my mothers.\\ she confessed. She glanced back at Ginny who was watching her, still embraced within Draco's arms. /Flame was the second.\\

/You have a Dragon Rider?\\ He demanded. /You are a whelp, a few days hatched.\\ He accused.

The tiny (in comparison) Dragon stood proudly. /She is my mother. I love her with all my heart. I know your voice too, from before my hatching. You are son of Tallifoot and brother to Rafadine, yet you seek to harm me with your words.\\

Samane scowled. /You act far too tame little Truth.\\ He spat her name like a disease. /You have been tainted by these humans.\\

/If it is tainted to find a love so pure than I welcome it.\\ Truth hissed.

Ginny inhaled and caught smell of the angry emotions being produced by this argument. /Truth? Are you ok?\\ She whispered.

Truth turned her back on Samane. /This is my mother now Wild Dragon. I love her with all the scales on my back and the bones in my body. She is a part of me now. I don't expect you to understand, but she would die for me. So would my father. I would die for them.\\

Samane snarled and smelt flames on the tip of his tongue. He hastily swallowed them and drew his wings back. /Are you sure of that whelp? Or is that your hope talking for you?\\ He asked and shifted into a threatening gesture.

Immediately Ginny lunged between them, screaming in pain from her broken foot as it twisted even further and white bone threatened to poke through skin. "Don't you dare touch her!" Ginny warned, though she was bale and trembling with pain. "I will peel the scales from your hide if you even think it." She growled, tears in her words and her eyes.

Truth yelped. /Don't my Flame! Your to hurt to fight!\\

"Ginny." Draco murmured, struggling to his own feet. "Wait I'll help.

Samane looked the puny humans over. Were they really doing this? Could they honestly be wiling to die for the whelp? He looked between them and Truth. Then with the beat of powerful muscles, he took off into the air.

When he was completely out of sight, Ginny visibly relaxed. This was a very bad idea. Pain shot through her as the bone shot through her skin. She screamed again and fell sideways, blood staining the snow around her like a demonic halo.

"Ginny!" Draco screamed, his voice husky.

"It's alright." She panted. "I'm ok, it's just a broken ankle."

Truth used her nose to flick snow on the wound to numb it.

"We need to go to the House of Thoughts. Do you know where that is?" Ginny asked, though the pain was far from gone.

Truth shook her head but Draco said. "Yes. The Dark Lord mentioned it to my father once. He beat me to release the tension."

Ginny sent him a look of sympathy. "Oh Draco. It must have been terrible, living with him."

He shrugged. "Maybe. I don't remember as much, when I'm with you."

She smiled up at him as he smiled down and she dared to say those little words that she was so frightened to say. "I love you Draco. Don't respond yet, just know that's how I feel."

The man looked shocked, though he didn't frown or run away. "Gin, I-"

"Don't respond. Please? I don't think I can handle it just yet."

He nodded his head slowly and obliged, though his mind still worked tirelessly at her words. "Let's fix you foot then, and go to the House of Thoughts? I think I can find the way."

She nodded gratefully and embraced both dragon and slytherin tightly. "Thank you both so much for staying alive."

"Barely." Draco whispered.

/Just for you.\\ Truth added in a purr.


	13. Onwards to whatever lays ahead

**Authors Note:** Hello, hello. Stars am I ever tired. Well, hope it was worth it and that you'll send some reviewies my way, please dear hearts? Pretty please? Pdps for all who care and cookies to all those poor souls who don't. As always my little voice and her mate are spurring me on so onwards I write the tales of Ginny and Draco with their little whelp Truth.

**Disclaimer:** Have you even read the damn Harry Potter books? Not mine, never will be. WHY MUST I DEPRESS MYSELF SO? Oh well, as the chapter reads:

**Onwards to What Ever Lay Ahead.**

The snow filtered out through the air and finally the lovers managed to stumble onwards. The snow wasn't too deep but even so Ginny felt pain throbbing in her ankle that was tightly bound. Draco did his best to hold her left side up and relieve the pressure on the wound but his own health was not 100 and he stumbled and missed more steps than was comfortable.

"Truth, thankyou for calling me when Draco was in trouble." Ginny whispered after a moment of comfortable silence. "I don't think I would have found the heart tug if it was there."

Draco glanced up from where he was staring, at their feet. "What?" He asked.

Ginny blushed slightly. "I have this tug inside me. One for Truth, one for you." She wouldn't meet his eyes. "I was so immersed in the Dragon Riders that I didn't feel it until it was gone." She gestured towards the Dragon who was watching them from Dracos shoulder, where she was holding on tightly. "She blocked it I think."

"Is that why you think you love me?" He asked, after another silent moment.

Ginny was startled into making eye contact. "I don't think I love you, I know it." She looked crestfallen. "But I told you I can understand if you don't love me back, I mean." She shivered. "I killed your father...and I'm sure I've made your life unbearable."

Draco stopped in his tracks, staring into her eyes for a long moment. "Do you think that?" He demanded, sounding angry.

"Yes." She answered, still unable to lie to him, even if she could to a lot of others now. "I nearly got you killed many times and I've bloody killed your father, for Merlin's sake."

"Ginny, my life was hell without you, I hate my father, but it was my entire fault. Oh Gin, I've hurt you so much. You may think you love me, but you can't." He spat. "I'm the one who told my dear daddy that you were in love with Potter. I'm the one that told him that you were in his life. Ginny I may not have the dark mark but I was a part of His plan the whole time. My father could point a wand at me and the slightest hex would have me in confession."

Once more Ginny ignored the pain in her foot and grasp the tormented boy firmly by the shoulders. "Draco. Tell me you could do that now. If you can look me in the eyes, your stupid Malfoy pride and iciness apart for a moment. Tell me that under anything short of a Cruciatus that you would give up me and Truth. After all we've been through together." She shook him slightly. "Please Draco."

Draco searched the eyes of his little Flame. "No. I couldn't." He took a step towards her, embracing her slim frame with his stronger one. "Let me tell you something true, ok? Something I've never told anyone before." He bent down to nuzzle her neck slightly. "I don't know what love is. My life was nothing but the dark lord and the dark mark. I don't know how to describe love, or how to feel it." He crushed Ginny further into his chest. "But I feel an ache in my heart whenever where apart and a fear that you've left me to find someone worth while, some one who wont beat you because they can. If this is love, then it's a first and every time I'm this close to you it pounds through the recesses of my soul until I feel weak."

Ginnys heart soared at this sappy confession. "Oh, Draco, that's how I define love." She promised hugging him tightly.

Truth seemed a little bored, and at the 30-minute marker, she decided to complain. With her trilling cry, the two lovebirds broke apart. There were tears in Ginnys eyes but she brushed them away. "I have to find the House of Thoughts." She told them. "To find out about my Ancestors."

Draco gave her a strange look. "What?" He asked.

"I have Dragon Rider blood." She explained, and then contained to tell him what had happened. Then she asked, as if suddenly remembering she was on the run. "Did you run into anyone searching for me?"

"The Aurors are, they want to make sure you're not insane."

"Why?" Ginny snorted. "So they can shift me off to Azkaban with a clean bill of health?"

Draco frowned. "Ginny they don't blame you for killing Lucius, hell they'll probably thank you as soon as they find you."

"Then why did you look for me?" She asked, truly confused.

"To make sure you weren't insane or else they would have _shipped_ you off to an asylum somewhere." He turned away uncomfortably. "Then Truth would be wanted when she helped me break you out."

Ginny grinned, "So you came to see if I was insane?" She asked.

"More or less._ Are _you insane?" He asked, squinting at her.

"Maybe...I'm not sure." Ginny said looking thoughtful. She began walking awkwardly again. "But I do want to know about the Dragon Riders, and the Dragon Wars."

"Can you really not know if you're insane? I think you must be crazy, to love me."

"Well...Maybe." She repeated, with a smile over her shoulder at him. "But you're insane to love me back."

Draco shook his head, wondering if it would always be like this, then he smiled at his own thoughts. "Always." He grinned.

Ginnys steps faltered and he caught her, and then began walking once more in the direction she had been walking towards half carrying her. "The House of Thoughts is this way. I've been there once with Lucius. I understand why the Dragon Wars would be there, though I've never heard of them." He looked thoughtful. "Though it won't be easy to get in."

"We need to keep moving at any rate. If Lexa was being honest then I am being chased by things worst then Aurors." She looked around worriedly. "And Merlin knows the Death Eaters wont be to hospitable to me."

Draco nodded. "I agree Lucius was a strong part of their circle." He frowned. "Come on." His hold tightened slightly and they moved along.

**A/N:** Ok...Loads of fluff and stuff and the chappie was quite short I know, ") (() aint I? Nah, im sorry but I'm all outta wak at the moment and in case I dont update soon I thought I'd give you this to move on from, sry all! Love and pdp's, elfgrrl ")


	14. Distractions

**Authors Note:** Sorry again all! Here is the newest installment of Dragon Flames. Lol, wish them (and me I guess ) luck. Charms says hello, the little fatso, Caress too. Tehehe. Loads of love and all that. This ones a M chappie my friends, finally I attempt to live up to my rating. I think Dracos gone_way_OOC and I apologise but...love changes...right? _Right_?

**Warning:** Yay! This chappie has a warning, lol. There is a sexual scene in this one, so if your to young, DONT READ! Lol, this stories rated M dear ones, email me If you need help with anything I've written (see elf grrl profile) and sorry if this makes you miss something "(

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still not mine.

**Distractions**

Draco looked around from the slightly raised lump in the snow. They were near the House, but the huge Dark Marks that littered the sky caused him to grit his teeth. There were few houses, but every one had been left burning by the hand of the Dark Lord. "Shit." Ginny cursed at his side.

He nodded in agreement. "You're not going through there. You'll have to wait until Potty-boy to kills Him."

"What?" Ginny asked. "I'm not afraid of a few Death Eaters." She said and made as if she was going to leave, to walk down the hill.

He grabbed her arm as she tried to pass him. "You are insane then. I'm not letting you kill yourself for a history lesson sweet cheeks." He scolded. "There will be plenty of time for you to read the thoughts later. If you die I will, and trust me Ginny, I'm much too sexy to die yet."

Ginny had to giggle at his arrogant confession, though she agreed. "Draco, how do you know me so well?" She asked, almost pleadingly. She would never endanger another life, let alone Draco's. "So where do we go?" She asked him.

Draco looked around thoughtfully. "I know a place. Its old, I doubt the Death Eaters would think to burn it."

Ginny bowed her head, thoughts running through her mind. She wanted to end all her fears. To end the one that plagued her mind even as she thought of the love between herself and Draco. Truth garbled at her as Draco moved on and she gasped in surprise, lost in her own thoughts.

"Sorry." She smiled, moving back into step with her very cold crutch. They slowly made their way through the snow and wind. Arms held between them, both helping the other walk.

They walked through a thick stretch of tree and brush and just when Ginny began to question Draco's memory, a small hut appeared in front of them. It was well boarded up and clearly not used.

"Here?" Ginny asked with a strange look on her face. "How have you ever been here?"

"I _was_ a child once Gin." He said with a roll of his eyes. "I was playing hide and seek with my mother, and even she couldn't find me here."

She smiled at the look of mirth on Dracos face and gently pried Truth off his shoulders. "Lead the way sunshine." She giggled.

Shaking his head at her actions, he obliged and led the way. The path was hard to see even when you were on it and Ginny found herself blindly following the Slytherin. When he stopped she ran into his back and gasped.

"Here." Draco smirked.

She moved around him and looked up. The house was big yet completely hidden by the same plants that grew through windows and dilapidated walls. "_You_ played _here_?" Ginny asked.

"It was more...together then." Draco said defensively. He passed her and headed straight to the door that was padlocked and almost screamed 'abandoned'. Ginny hesitated a moment before chasing after him.

They entered the gloomy house and Ginny held on tight to his shirttail.

"Ginny? What the hell are you so scared of?" He demanded, finally loosing his patience.

"Spiders." She told him, but released his shirt. "When I was 6 I sort of let one loose in my brothers' room and it fell into an enlarging potion. I chased us all out of home for weeks."

Draco looked back to see her blushing. "Is that why Weasley's scared of them then?" He asked with a smirk.

She nodded sheepishly. "I was in trouble for so long." She confessed.

His smirk remained in place and he embraced her loosely, comforting but only because he was cold. "There should still be bug wards set up." He told her, trying to remember all the things he'd found out about this house. "Apparently Reman Poly hated them too."

"Reman...as in the inventor of the polyjuice potion?"

"The one and only." Draco assured her. He smiled down at her face. "Now can we move? There'll be no spiders."

Ginny reluctantly released him and stayed still, watching as he looked around carefully. "Hey looky, fire whisky." He commented.

She giggled and moved towards him again. She looked around after glancing at the 10 or so bottles of fire whisky that Reman had obviously forgotten. There were a few almost depleted candles lying about. Taking long forgotten muggle matches from her pocket Ginny flicked on to life and held it against the wick. She lifted the candle and placed it beside the counter, where Draco had found the whiskey. He was watching her, curious about the matches and pleased to see her able to think about their safety even when she liked the light so much.

He shifted away from the flame almost subconsciously and Ginny frowned, she'd forgotten about his dislike of fire, but she lit another candle and he didn't object. Once there were 5 lit and settled about her comfortably she searched the cupboards carefully. With a pleased smile that she'd found what she was searching for she spread a dusty blanket over the floor and another she placed down to lean against. She sat gracefully and head cocked to one side Draco followed her, sitting across from her. He'd found two glasses somewhere and filled them with fire whisky. He handed one to her with a smile.

She looked at the golden liquid questionly. Then she turned her eyes to Draco and watched him sip the drink. He seemed like it, but she'd never tried it before. She placed the drink down, watching him drink instead. He noticed her watching and copied her actions. "What's wrong."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly, tasting the whisky mingle with the peppermint that she recognised so easily with Draco. Finding she _did_ like the taste she pulled back and retrieved her glass. She sipped that and smiled. Shaking his head, he removed the cup from her hands again and placed it beside his own. They kissed again and paused only to let Truth pass them and curl up on the opposite side of the counter, away from the light so she could sleep. They kissed again, Draco feeling himself loose control as her unpracticed tongue moved trustingly and somehow perfectly against his own.

She moaned softly and shifted her weight. She stumbled instead and fell back against the spare blanket. Seeing she was unhurt, Draco wasted no time in capturing those sinfully sweet lips with his own. He rested above her, hands steadying him on either side of her head, and knees on either side of her hips. He pulled back, feeling her shiver against his sensitive arousal.

Surprised honey eyes met concerned steel blue ones. "Are you ok?" He asked his voice husky and laden with lust.

Her eyes softened and she kissed him in answer. "With you I always am." She promised. "Nothing can make me sad."

Draco felt like groaning at the sickly sweet words that left the red heads mouth, going from no emotion to suffocating love was not easy. At least not for him. Ginny herself seemed to realise how corny her words sounded because she reached out for his belt clasp almost immediately.

However shocked he was by her sudden determined expression, his teenage (and male) hormones told him to shut it so he kept quiet. She pulled his belt free and dropped it to one side. She looked up at him, her innocent eyes glowing with lust. "Are you going to help me or not?" She demanded her voice a little shaky.

Draco smirked and began work with practiced fingers on her shirt buttons. He kissed a path trailing his hands down her lightly tanned skin. She shrugged it off and laid back down, pushing his shirt off his shoulders as gently as possible while every instinct hardwired in her was calling for her to strip him naked as fast as possible.

Throwing it from his body, he continued his trek, unzipping the zip on her skirt and sliding it off. They paused then, eyes locked on each other for a breathless moment. Then adrenaline took over, stripping the teens of all but Ginny's bandaged ankle. He twisted his body and with a hungry and passionate kiss, he was inside of her.

"Mgh, Draco!" She whispered, feeling the bliss scorch through her immediately. Her body reacted to its instincts when she couldn't, arching her body to meet his next thrust and causing pleasure to spike within them both. She moaned loudly, pushing her face into the piles of blanket behind her. Their sweat slicked bodies worked against each other and the pleasure built inside them, drawing to the looming conclusion.

As they reached it, bodies shuddering and mouths calling each other's names, Draco fell, panting and completely sated against his lover. She shifted until he was beside her, rather than in her and cuddled into his warm embrace.

After a moment, as he rifted off to sleep he accused. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered. She watched him fall into the clouds of sleep, wishing she could do the same. But she had a job to do. She couldn't shake her fears from her, any of them. The answer lies at the House of thoughts. She watched the amazing blonde fall further into the layers until she knew he wouldn't wake. She slid from the warmth, wishing she could just grow a backbone and face her fears on her own, and just stay there, enveloped in the haze of love and undefined feelings that they now shared.

She glanced back at Truth, who was breathing evenly and smiled, though it was shaky. "Love you both." She whispered and gathered her scattered clothes. She dressed quickly and silently, drawing it out as long as she could before she accepted her choice and slid into the bitter outside winds.

She spelled the door not to open unless there was a threat to the person within and left, before she could wonder why she still had the desire to head to that place when Draco was warm and there, she also seemed oblivious to the fact of where she had learnt that spell. The only thing on her mind was the steady movements she brought upon herself. _One foot in front of another, ignore the pain, just put one foot in front of the other and you'll get there._


End file.
